Lost Protector of Gaea
by ShadowKat
Summary: After almost losing Kat, the Protectors thought things would be fine-until someone dangerous from Kat's past shows up. Willow's determined to destroy Gaea and will do it with the help of an innocent country too, even if she has to kill Kat. Sequal to DMR
1. Where on Earth Am I?

**Disclaimer:  **I do not own anything Escaflowne for someone out bided me on Ebay for the right.  Any characters that are not from the original plot line are MINE!  

**Author's Note:**  Hey there everyone!  ShadowKat back with the third installment of the Protector's series!  YAY!  It's been a long awaited and now it's finally here!  So go on and read!

**The Lost Protector**

**This story is dedicated to Chichirui for she is the reason for most of my inspiration and without her these stories wouldn't be half as fun!  So this one is for you my hyper active friend!  Keep the hyperness alive!**

**Chapter One: Where on Earth Am I?**

Willow Akimo, Commander of the Death Angels, stood in the Training room of her underground labyrinth of tunnels that served as her head quarters.  Not the president, C.I.A., F.B.I., I.R.S., terrorist, assassin, other world president, emperor or even royalty's head quarters-it was _hers._  She had paid the men to dig out the complex tunnels and support the structures by placing titanium siding within the tunnels then wiring them with the most powerful system any C.I.A. or F.B.I. agent would want. 

This was her own base, her own power, and of course she was in demand by national treasures like the President of the United States and his employees or the Columbian Republic or any other person willing to pay her price.  There was nothing she wouldn't do and there was nothing she couldn't do.  Her name was at the top of everyone's list as best assassin in the world.  Anything anyone else did she would break with her own record.

She looked at the assembled soldiers, mostly women, all wearing their Death Angel uniform consisting of light blue boots, white mini skirt, tall gloves and tight tank top, with light blue armor which was unlike any other armor.  Light weight but extremely tough with the latest nano technology, the armor's "skeleton" laced their upper abdomens and arms, extending up to their necks, intertwining with another piece of armor and then jetting out again.  At even the slightest hint of danger, the shoulders, chest, forearms, and back were instantly covered by a thousands swarming bits of titanium and hardened together to form a plate across the desired areas.  When the danger was gone the titanium slithered back into its dormant state hidden within the strands of armor.

A soldier by trade, an assassin by choice, she had trained the best of the best and now had six extremely well trained assassins all following her command.  For someone who was a soldier and only 21, she was surprisingly very pretty.  No scars or discolorations were seen on her exposed skin and there was no sign that she had ever been harmed in battle-if only one knew how many times she had almost died.  Her 5"1' slightly curved body was slim and athletic with her short dark red hair hanging around her face and her dark emerald green eyes shinning brightly.

Dressed in her Star Angel uniform, pastel purple over-the-knee high boots, a white mid-thigh skirt with a pastel purple tank top with a white thick line across the chest, she watched the soldiers with unblinking eyes, waiting for them to collapse under her gaze.  This was a test, an exam to see if they were worthy of her praise.  She wanted her soldiers to be perfect.

Finally she saw her opening.  In an instant, she had released a small metal ball, which was hidden in the palm of her hand, sending it flying through the air at her opponent, a girl with short red hair.  Her eyes narrowed and an instant later the ball hit the girl and it exploded, making the girl stumble back.  "Pathetic!"  She roared.  "Within seconds I had all ready found your weaknesses and could've easily killed you in less then a second!  Anyone on the field or any powerful opponent could've done it in a little more time then I did!  I want that fixed by the time I come back!"  She promptly left the large room slamming heavy steel the door behind her.

The door closed and she sighed, leaning against the door.  How had this happened to her?  How had she turned from the strong, never-give-up girl to what she was now?  Which was a monster, mean and uncaring.  I used to be happy, now all I have is hate and resentment in my heart… she shook her head, looking upwards towards the single titles that made up the ceiling.  Slowly she raised her arms above her head almost like reaching up to heaven. 

A silent plea took form in the back of her mind.  She had been killing since she was little and now it all seemed pointless.  There was no longer a reason to kill.  All the action and glory had disappeared from the battle.  "Please, take me away from this hell hole that had become my life," she pleaded to the heavens.

Katrina "Kat" Albatou, fiancé to Dilandau Albatou, First in Command to the Captain of the Dragon Slayers, Dilandau Albatou, stood in the hanger of the Vione.  The large room was empty for only the tall bulky machines known as guymelefs that stood in long lines towards the sides of the building.  Florescent lights shone high above them with catwalks that created a grid overhead with extra guymelefs hanging in the air suspended by strong, thick cords.  Darkness seeped in the corners and high in the sky, consuming the whole room into almost pure night.

She looked at the assembled soldiers all wearing their Dragon Slayer's uniform consisting of black boots and pants with a black tunic and royal blue chest plate, shoulder pads with huge spikes on top, gauntlets, and anklets that reached up to their shins, armor overlaying the tunic.  Their black gloved hands remained at their sides, the hilts of their ever sharp swords hanging inside their sheaths, ready to be drawn at a moment's notice, within a second's reach.  Their eyes were devoid of emotion as they stood erect-they looked like plastic models of the perfect army.  

Of course they looked perfect because they were perfect.  They were elite the best darn army on the planet.  Even for someone who was a soldier and only 21, she held no signs of battle on her skin.  Her 5"4' curved body was slim and athletic, parts of her waist long dark brown hair framed her gently face and dark midnight blue eyes shone brightly against her pale skin and dark lips.  Dressed in her own uniform, she stood tall, not a part of the Dragon Slayers formally but in spirit.  Months ago they had rigged the paperwork so they worked when they wanted under a contract.  

Tall black boots that came over her knees, a black mid-thigh skirt with a black tank top with a dark blue, thick line across the chest was what she wore as her uniform.  She watched the soldiers with unblinking eyes, waiting for them to collapse under her gaze, like a cat watching its prey she waited.  Suddenly the sound of the hanger door opening caught her attention and she turned to smile at the six-foot three man that entered.

The man was tall with a powerful build wearing the same uniform as the other Slayers only with red armor.  His silver hair shone in the dim light held back with a gold band that sat on his forehead just under his long bangs that were slightly swept to the side.  Deep crimson eyes stared at the assembled men with rage and ember burning deep within their dark pupils and pale skin covered his slim face, a long scar on his right cheek showing that he was _the_ meaning of war.  The was he walked demanded respect as he shifted his weight from foot to foot, ready to spin around at any moment, his hands twitching readily near the hilt of his long, engraved hilt of his sword, the look on his face in a sneer.

He was Dilandau Albatou, Captain of the Dragon Slayers and fiancé to Kat.  There was no other like him on Gaea and if there were then Gaea would surely suffer.  Many a battle had he fought and won, pride in his stride and the lust of battle in his eyes as he walked back, blood covered and not caring.  Any emotion was shed from his skin the second killing was possible as an aspect or action-he was a ruthless monster on the field, inside, and all the time.  Rarely did he spare a true smile and not one mean to torture or show pleasure in other's pain.

How was it that she could be in love, no, about to be wed to someone whom Gaea thought a monster?  It shocked her when she thought about it but the answer was simple for Kat.  Behind that killer exterior there was a man reaching out to love, to make the devoid space in his heart that drove him crazy, the itch that he could never satisfy no matter how hard he tried.  Yet sometimes when she looked at him, sitting in his chair, sipping a red wine the color to match his eyes, tasting its burning flavor as he stared into the depths of the fire as if listening to its inner wishes, she wondered if even she could feel that void or if it was something that would never cease to hurt.  

Dilandau looked at Kat and nodded; he approved of the troops.  She motioned for the troops to mount up onto their sturdy, chocolate colored steeds, which were waiting, and all did as commanded.  Only one horse stood apart from the rest; a black stallion with powerful rippling muscles, long sturdy neck and fiery red eyes that burned like flames in the blackest of nights snorted as his master mounted him.  This was Dilandau's horse, a single stallion bred only for the purpose of serving his master in the depths of the battlefield.

As they took off with Dilandau leading them only a single thought remained in Kat's mind.  It had been there a while but it still bothered her.  Would the horse and master still be around when the negotiations were over?  Or would they disappear into the mist, to find a new war to fight?  Could a single man bred to kill ever stop?

The room was a buzz of talking with outbursts of the men that sat around her.  They grumbled and stomped, argued and slammed fists on the table in rage or emotion.  Most were there for peace, others for war, and the rest for a chance at nothing; it was more interesting then working or walking around for hours.  

Stuck with monitoring duty again, she thought annoyed as her eyes glazed over all the men in the room.  How boring-all they do is argue and fight.  

The small room was filled with eight men, all big muscled and tall, serving their own right as generals of Austuria, Freid, and Fanellia.  She could see why the men were elected.  Their loud booming voices and strong appearance made them seem intimidating and she wondered how many treaties had been made just out of fear that the other would beat the men in the room. 

Dark wood made up the walls and floor, with only a single light above the table in the center of the room to light it.  Darkness playing in the corners of the room grew and lessened as shadows were thrown across it, dancing in a strange waltz of light and shadow.  The battered table had obviously seen many a treaty since it was badly scratched, its surface rough and uneven, bending under invisible weight as if their arguments caused it pain.  The legs had been kicked many a time and large chunks were missing from the once sturdy and glorious legs.  

The advisors and generals, along with a small crowd that had managed to settle in the darkness of the close walls, talked and battled the other.  The trade routes from Fanellia to Austuria had been under attack by rebels of unknown origin, which had caused both countries to suffer greatly.  The rebels, getting bolder, had started attacking Freid dressed in Fanellia's army's coats of armor.  Now all three countries were in an uproar about what to do with the rebels.  

Dornen, the nearest to Kat's spot in the corner of the room, and probably the burliest man in the room, with messy dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes, was the Austurian General of War with a loud voice and an attitude to match her own-hard headed with a fiery temper.  

Avery, tall with light brown hair and dark purple eyes, one of the Austurian Advisors and an attitude of resentment to match his unwillingness to be here.  

Gobi, the shortest man of the generals and advisors, with thick black hair and deep green eyes, the Freid Chief Advisor to the King who had an even and well-mannered temper and was well versed.  

Cilet, tall and thin, dark blue hair and light blue eyes, the Freid Advisor with the attitude of a fatherly figure.  

Nerrian, tall yet still not coming near the height of even Gobi with short blonde hair and baby blue eyes, the Fanellian Chief Advisor to the King, with a quiet and sensible attitude.  

Guyam, not quite tall or short with wild red hair and deep golden eyes, the Fanellian Advisor who had an attitude of an average hard-working man.

Currently though they were all fighting.  Dornen was yelling in rage at Gobi and Cilet, who were both fighting back using complex sentences and verses from old books to confuse the "Barbarian of Austuria".  Avery was looking like he could kill at any second and Guyam was about ready to punch Nerrian in the face.  Kat sighed and looked idly at them, not really interested in their talks.  She had to break up multiple fights during the past week and personally she thought that she should just let them beat the crap out of each other.  

How incredibly boring-I can't believe Folken wanted us here for security.  Just because he and Van have rebounded in their relationship doesn't mean he can send us to protect his brother's precious events-we aren't the elite security force, we're the elite army, she thought, annoyed.  "Mmm, you look delicious.  I think I can eat you up right now," a deep voice said near her ear.  "But your mind is else where.  Tell me what's bothering you." 

She smiled and turned in her hard wooden seat towards the corner of the room to look into Dilandau's crimson eyes.  He was leaned over her, his chin resting slightly on her shoulder so when she turned to look at him she was practically nose-to-nose, staring into his eyes.  "What's wrong is that Folken has been sending us on more and more security missions.  We no longer are the feared Dragon Slayers, we're the best security around," she told him truthfully, not bothering to hide her dislike in her tone. 

Dilandau smirked at her.  "Well, Kit," he paused, standing up and crossing his arms over his chest.  He used that nickname for her only on very special occasions.  "If someone was really getting bored I wouldn't be able to stop them if they decided to cause some havoc during the party tonight… just to make sure to do real damage so people don't think we've lost our touch," he continued, still smirking. 

Kat's eyes lit up with the familiar fire that sprung to life whenever there was danger around.  "Oh, I've got to go see if Alex and Nicole want to get together tonight," she said, standing up. 

Alexandra "Alex" Lavare and Nicole Byson were her two best friends and both were married to Dragon Slayers; Alex was married to Miguel, Second in Command, and Nicole to Chesta.  Both were currently held up in guard duty by Van Fanel's room where he and Hitomi were discussing plans for tonight.  

She quickly slipped out of the room and ran down the long, broad halls of the gray stoned castle.  They had chosen an abandoned watch house on Zaibach grounds to meet in.  The place wasn't huge but held many small rooms in the two stories and incredibly long halls.  After running down three adjoining corridors, all of the same dull gray stone, and down the small flight of stairs, down one last corridor, she found them by the entrance of Fanel's room towards the courtyard.  

Alex Larvae, the same age as Kat, 21, and 5"5' with long dark brown hair that reached down to her shoulder blades and emerald green eyes that sparkled in the dim light, wearing her uniform that was exactly like Kat's only she had a dark green stripe instead of Kat's blue, smiled at her friend as she noticed her running up to them.  "Hey, what's up?  I thought you were stuck with monitoring duty?"  She questioned as Kat drew nearer. 

Nicole Byson, recently 22, and 5"2' with shoulder length blonde hair and hazel eyes, wearing her own uniform like Kat and Alex's only she had a dark violet stripe where Alex had green and Kat had blue, shook her head sadly.  "Don't you see?  They finally drove her over the edge," she said jokingly, motioning at Kat as she came to a stop.  "Look, she can't even talk!"

Kat rolled her eyes and playfully hit Nicole in the arm.  "Oh, stop it.  Look, if you don't want to have some fun tonight then I'll just find someone else," she said.

That drew Alex and Nicole's attention immediately.  "Did Dilandau say we could?"  Alex wondered, her eyes wide.  It had been too long since they had some fun.

"Of course, if we leave our name behind.  You know, just to show people we haven't gone soft," Kat replied.

Nicole and Alex looked at her with fire in their eyes.  "Why not?  I mean, normally I wouldn't be agreeing, but I need some action," Nicole said. 

That made Kat chuckle.  Nicole, the more down-to-earth girl and the smartest who always seemed to be grounding her and Alex's plans with common sense, also the more fearful of the group, almost never volunteered for high packed adventure.  Yet she always held through when it did come around. 

Alex smirked and nodded.  "As always, count me in," she agreed. 

Kat wasn't surprised; Alex was a lot like her only Alex wasn't as hardheaded and quick to judge as Kat was.  She was more of the friendly type, the kind of person you could always count on to be there for you, the person who everyone was drawn to because of her friendly nature.  Kat would easily turn people away in a heartbeat and Nicole was shy and too modest to really be more then a social moth.

 "Okay then, I'll see you two later.  I've got to go back and keep an eye on the conversations," Kat said, rolling her eyes.  "Look for me tonight!"  She turned and ran back down the corridors, not heading back to her boring duty.  Instead she walked through the empty halls. 

Even though they had plans to create and execute tonight she wasn't thinking about their upcoming outing.  Strangely her mind was elsewhere on a topic that was new to her.  Ever since most of us married and reached a massive power extent we've changed, she thought as she walked.  We're still the same people we were six years ago, in theory.  Nicole isn't as shy or quiet or even as neutral as she used to be, she's more willing to voice her opinion and to fight.   Alex is still dependable and fun loving but she's become more wise and thoughtful.  And me, well, I've lost my regard for what is right and I'm in love with the fight.

As she walked she was so involved in her thoughts that she didn't notice the shadow following her.  It was only when she stopped in front of a door and the shadow decided to attack did she notice it.  Feeling someone behind her, she whirled around and calmly caught a fist that was coming towards her.  Why didn't I sense it before?  She wondered.  

Holding the fist, she looked into her attacker's face only to find her staring into the deep hazel eyes slightly hidden by the black wild bangs of Van Fanel.  "Is there something I can help you with, Van?"  Kat asked calmly, although her anger was on the rise.  Why was he about to hit her?  Did he think he could get away with it?

"I needed to speak to Dilandau," Van said, his voice strained as if it was the hardest thing to ask. 

Kat sighed silently.  What's with all this, "I need to speak to Dilandau" junk he's been doing lately?  If I didn't know better I'd swear something was going on, she thought.   But Dilandau would tell me if there was.  "Well, why don't you turn around?" She said pointing behind him. 

Van turned around, pulling his hand free from Kat's hand, and came face to face with Dilandau who had come up behind him, ready to draw his sword if the cloaked person had been a threat.  

Kat turned away, quickly dispersing the small crowd that had been watching.  She wasn't sure how all these people had arrived; they just seemed to pop up at random times whenever a fight would start.  When she turned back around she saw the retreating backs of Dilandau and Van.  Sighing she figured she'd return to her duty.

It was nearly two in the morning when the last of the advisors left, all drunk.  Kat sighed and rubbed her temple, remembering what had happened in Van's small suite.  Around midnight things had started getting rowdy with people drinking too much and by one in the morning she was fighting drunken hands off her while trying to break up drunken fights.  Even the brandy that was still lying around tempted her.

"Ready for some fun?  You look like you could use it," Alex commented as she and Nicole came up to her. 

They were in the same boat as Kat and all three of them had been having a hard time with the drunken party.  "Yeah, let's go," Kat said and followed them out of the room, down the corridors and out into the dark night.

"Where to hit first?"  Nicole asked as they walked swiftly and silently down the path that led into the forest. 

"Let's try near the lake?  I've heard that there's some Fire Balm that we can use as an excuse," Kat suggested.  Fire Balm was a plant that was known for getting over heated when there was even the slightest of humidity in the air that rose.  Plus she didn't feel like leaving behind the Dragon Slayer name since they weren't a part of the team formally and didn't par take in a lot of the battles. 

Alex smiled at her using Kat's famous evil grin.  "Yeah, I've heard that too.  But that was in the summer, let's hit near the safe house, just to freak people out," she said. 

Nicole nodded and they adjusted their path so they could disappear into a patch of forest near the back of the safe house.  It only took a few minutes to reach their destination and to prepare.  "Ready?" Kat asked in a whisper, dark electricity bounding around her fingers as she flexed them. 

There were two nods, Nicole with her ribbons around her hands and Alex with balls of fire all ready formed, and then all hell broke loose.  Trees, shrubs, carts left outside and anything else all burst into flames with loud bangs as the girl's attacked.  Nicole reached out with her mind and made cartons of yeast and food explode while attacking with her energy ribbons to snap the wheels off carts.  Alex made explosions in the air with lightning from the sky and set random things on fire while Kat attacked with dark energy making things explode and burst into flames.

They continued with their fun for another couple minutes, and then made their retreat.  Before they left Nicole left a note on the side of the building, "Pong Played".  "Pong?"  Asked Alex.

"Protectors of Natural Gaea," supplied Nicole.

There was a blank stare from both Kat and Alex.

"What?  We need a catchier name then "Protectors"!"

Kat only shook her head and they retreated back into the forest.  In the shadows, a lone figure watched them run, it's emerald green eyes glazed over with lust. 

**Author's Note:**  A long first chapter huh?  Well, now, a new character and who's watching our beloved Protectors?  Questions arise!  Sorry for the super long chapter but I hope it was worth the wait!  Thanks for reading and please review!

~The Shadow That Takes Form as a Kat~

~~ShadowKat~~ 


	2. History and a Mission

**Disclaimer:  **I do not own anything Escaflowne for someone out bided me on Ebay for the right.  Any characters that are not from the original plot line are MINE!  

**Author's Note:**  Yes!  The next chapter!  Read!

**The Lost Protector**

**This story is dedicated to Chichirui for she is the reason for most of my inspiration and without her these stories wouldn't be half as fun!  So this one is for you my hyper active friend!  Keep the hyperness alive!**

Chapter 2: History and a Mission 

"All Slayers met in the hanger in five minutes!"  Dilandau's voice yelled over the Communications system.  Kat shook her head and put down the sword she was cleaning.  "What could it be now?  Folken have another little job for us to do for him?" She muttered sarcastically as she stood up and started towards the hanger. 

Leaving the Training Room, she started down the empty metal corridors.  On her way she encountered Nicole, Miguel, a 5'11" with wild brown hair, brown eyes, and a slim face with a strong slim build, and Gatti, 5'10" with light brown hair that came close to blonde, blue eyes, with a well defined build and a round face that lighted up when he saw her.

They were walking in sync with each other abreast when Kat joined them.  "So, who wants to bet that we do another little "job" for Lord Folken?"  Gatti asked, glancing at Kat.  He and her got along well because of their shared sense of humor and attitude towards Folken. 

Kat laughed.  "I'm not getting involved in this.  I have a feeling that this might be different.  If I'm wrong, then you can hit me," she said.

"Is that because last time you said something you got maid duty for two weeks?"  Pressed Nicole, a joking tone in her voice. 

Miguel shook his head.  "I'm not saying anything until I get orders," he said non-chantingly.  Being Second in Command he took his duty very seriously. 

"Nicole, can you hit him for me?" Kat asked sweetly. 

Nicole snorted in response. 

"What?  You're the closest and he'd see me!" Kat protested.

Nicole shook her head.  "It doesn't help that you just told him what you're going to do."

"Hey, I'm First in Command and that's an order!"

"In the Dragon Slayers.  I'm not a Dragon Slayer."

Kat glared at Nicole, sulking.  "What good is being First if you can't use your power on anyone?"  She whined.

Instead, Gatti reached over and hit Miguel in the arm.  "Thank you, Gatti," Kat said, lightly kissing his cheek. 

By now they had entered the hanger and Gatti blushed slightly making Kat laugh.  They saw Dilandau was all ready there along with the other assembled Slayers.  They quickly got into formation and joined Guimel, 6 foot with fluffy pale blonde hair, green eyes, with a school-boy face and slim build, Dalet, 5'11" with shoulder length brown hair, brown eyes and playfully face.  Serenity, standing 5'7" with shoulder blade jet-black hair, amber eyes, athletic build and small face, along with James, 6'2" with shoulder length black hair, golden brown eyes, serious face and very strong build, in line.

"I feel so short," Kat muttered, looking around.  Everyone knew that she was defensive about her height and snorted with laughter.  Just then Chesta, 5'6" with blonde hair in a haircut that looked like someone put a bowl over his head and cut around it, bluish-green eyes and a short build, and Viole, 5'11" with long dark brown hair that almost looked black, blue eyes, and a gawky build entered.  Dean, 5'10" with short blonde hair, purple eyes, followed them shortly and a stocky build, Steven, 5'10" with wild dark red hair, dark brown eyes with a build much like Miguel's.  Last was Tyler and Trent, twins and both 5'9" with chin length golden hair, Tyler having blue eyes and Trent having brown eyes but both having a bulky build. 

When they were all assembled, they looked at Dilandau, standing before them.  Kat, Alex and Nicole all knew that they didn't have to be in line, but they insisted; they hated feeling apart from the group, which made them stand out.  "We have a mission; yes a real mission," Dilandau started, stopping Kat before she could ask her infamous, "What mission?" 

Dilandau began to pace, keeping his eyes on Kat.  It was something he did often, not being able to pry his eyes off her, as if there was something he was trying to decide and looking at her made the decision easier.  Probably wants to see if I have plans for us before the wedding or something, she thought.

"Folken reports that a powerful woman was transported here.  Yes, transported.  She was somehow able to get through the net that now protects Gaea.  We were tracking her for a while but we've lost track of her and it's our job to find her then bring her back here, alive. 

"Kat, Nicole, Alex, be warned.  She is more powerful then all of your powers put together and we're not sure if she knows how to use her powers.  She might lash out suddenly," he finished.

Everyone nodded. 

Dilandau then split them up into three teams to cover more ground, a Protector in each team; Dean, Trent, Nicole, Serenity, Guimel and Tyler were Group One.  Alex, Miguel, Chesta, Steven and Dalet were Group Two.  Dilandau, Gatti, James, Viole and Kat were Group Three.  Kat wondered why Dilandau had paired himself with her.  Usually he paired her with someone else and she was never in the same group with him.  She seriously doubted it was to protect the others since she noticed he put some of the stronger battlers in his group.  As they mounted into their horses and rode off, each taking a part of the forests by the Vione, she had a bad feeling.

Willow had awoken in a forest, surrounded by trees and bushes and creatures that made odd noises in the dead of the night.  She had been frightened at first but something inside her told her to be calm that she had been there before.  Sometime told her that the creatures would not harm her and that she needed to head west.  As strange as that had been, she hadn't fought with the voice, figuring that it was better to have some direction then nothing at all.

Walking through the forest, stumbling over up rooted roots or bushes that snatched at her clothes as she walked by, she wondered where she was.  By the taste of the air she knew she wasn't anywhere on the earth.  The air had a strange taste about it instead of the dull metallic taste Earth's air had-it tasted almost… fresh.  The wind was gentle and caring instead of harsh and bitter, the light glowing and luminous not grudging and stiff.

She had just gotten into a part of the forest where the canopy of the trees weren't so thick and she had glanced at the deep night sky, curious as to if she could see the stars.  Not only did she see the burning gems in the deep velvet sky but the sight of the earth hanging next to the moon also greeted her, glowing as if an eternal light was burning inside of it.  

Practically falling on her butt, she had stared up at the sky, dumfounded.  How could the earth be in the sky?  The question bothered her but something told her that she shouldn't concern herself with such stupid things.  It was a trivial fact.  So what if the Earth was in the sky?  

Uhm, I sort of care, she had told it.  Where the hell am I?  That was when the sounds of feminine voices caught her attention.  Prying her eyes away from the sky, she glanced towards some shrubs.  The voices subsided and she turned onto her stomach and crawled into the safety of the bushes, peering through them to find their source.  

She had watched as three girls, apparent destroyers, do their dirty work as they torched a building's supplies.  The building was tall with towers on four sides and worn gray stones for walls.  Flags waved in the air, now on fire, their markings illegible, on top the towers.  She had watched the girl's work, using powers of energy and elements to destroy with lust filled eyes.  Now, if only she had that kind of power...

Willow shook her head coming back into the present.  She had followed the girls, apparently on a team of soldiers, dressed in armor that knights had worn back in the day, as they traveled in large mechanic monstrosities that towered higher then any building that she had seen on earth.  Glad that they traveled slowly since they were carrying large crates of things, she had followed them to a huge floating… thing.  Words had escaped her as she gaped at the large thing.  It appeared to be a castle made out of a small mountain and given the power to hover stories above the forest where she had taken shelter; it was an amazing sight. 

But she had still remained in the forest behind it.  She had neither the energy nor the will to go and figure out who the people on board the fortress or the people who piloted the mechas were.  She had remained in the forest, listening to the voice as it recalled past details of her childhood before her eyes.  Unwillingly, she listened and watched replay-by-replay and listened as words were whispered in her ear.  

When I woke up, I remember a dream I had when I was little.  A man came to me telling me that I was the missing link and that I was to return to a planet called Gaea one day.  He told me that I now held the planet's future, it's fate lay in my hands, and that if I wanted I could easily destroy it.  Then, before he left me, he told me that I had the powers of Destiny that bended to my will… Her thoughts trailed off.  

There was someone searching for her and they had just entered the forest in teams of three, each team roughly containing five members.  She wasn't sure how she had known; it just popped into her head.  Each team had one of the girl's that she had seen nights before destroying the castle.

She stood and looked at her camp.  It was near the border of the forest; they would find her in a matter of minutes.  Without another thought she waved her hand at her small and pathetic camp.  Instantly her fire went out, her supplies were sent flying into nearby trees by an invisible force, hidden, and all traces that she had been there disappeared-footprints, scent, and even presence all disappeared from ground and air alike. 

She smiled to herself.  I'm glad I took that dream seriously, she thought.  I awoke my power and now I am in control of my Fate.  She had been using her powers ever since she had had that dream.  Now that she was able to do many powerful things with her powers, making her camp disappear was nothing.  

Back on Earth she had been the most powerful thing.  On this new planet, this place where she was destined to control, she wasn't sure-she knew that those three girls she had seen were more powerful then her by just the looks on their faces as they destroyed that castle, but how powerful was the question.

She ran into the forest hoping that they didn't have any tricks up their sleeves for tracking people.  Even if they did I'd know.  I'm the best tracker there is, she thought swiftly making her way through the many weeds and bushes, making any sign that she didn't cover disappear into thin air.

Kat stopped dead in her tracks. She had never felt this way before.  It was strange, like something was tugging at the back of her mind, something strong.  Like a sense of foreboding or a warning; a premature premonition of danger.  "What's wrong?" Dilandau asked from behind her.  He had seen her stop suddenly, her body gone rigid, as if she was pained by something.

This concerned him.  Kat never stopped for anything unless it was very important.  They were tracking a possible threat to Zaibach, a girl more powerful then the Protectors put together, and anything that any of the Protectors did could lead them right to her since Folken had thought that this girl was supposed to be a part of the Protectors.  She had been leading, telling the others that she sensed something while they scanned the nearby foliage. 

Dilandau had commented that she usually never sensed anything other then Nicole and Alex's auras.  How was she to know when they came across this girl?  Kat had replied that this was some sort of magical force, much like her own.  That's how she could sense it sort of it was very vague.  Not as strong as hers, Nicole or even Alex's auras.  "I'm… I-I-I think…." Kat stuttered. 

Something was definitely wrong.  She couldn't find the words to explain but the sense kept tugging at the back of her mind.  She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples, silently urging the sense to bring forth some hidden piece of information.  "There's something we're missing… I can feel it…" she muttered.  _Nicole, Alex, do you feel that tugging in the back of your minds?_  She asked telepathically.  All the girls shared a link to one another's minds.  

_Yeah.  I can't place it,_ thought Nicole.  

She opened her eyes and looked around.  Dilandau was all ready at work, nearby her, but still working searching for tracks or other signs that would point them in the right direction.  She noticed how he was constantly by her side, always within a couple feet of her.  That worried her because he knew that she could take care of herself.  

Suddenly the thing in her mind came to her.  Someone was here… or had been.  She could see it in the back of her mind, the figure standing near where she was, recently too.  "Someone was here very recently," Dilandau announced, standing up. 

Kat nodded.   "I know… I sort of sensed it.  She fled, towards the north," she said, pointing out their target's escape route. 

Dilandau nodded, impressed by her ability.  Shows you that she's changing before your eyes everyday, he thought.  Before she could only sense where Nicole and Alex were and now she can sense the past actions of others… or maybe our target wanted us to find her.  "Let's go," he said, motioning for the rest of his group to follow. 

Again Kat took the led this time she was a little father ahead of him.  Dilandau didn't like this; he was getting a bad feeling from this whole mission.

Willow stopped running and looked around her.  She was now deeper into the heart of the forest then she had first thought.  Damn, she thought.  I'm lost and now I need a place to hide.  Ugh, no knowing what those people will do.

She quickly scanned the area around her.  Dense trees and masses of tangled vines and weeds blocked the floor of the forest and shadows flickered across the ground.  Finding a nice thick tree that she could hide up in she quickly scaled up it. 

Collapsing her body into a tight ball she leaned against the trunk of the tree and stabilized herself with the branches jutting out from its home and out towards the sky, the thick foliage hiding her form very well.  She closed her eyes and sighed; they wouldn't be able to find her… not yet.  
**FLASHBACK**

A young Willow ran through the playground of her school.  She ran as fast as the wind, her form a blur to the other students as she passed the jungle gym and the groups playing "Ring Around the Rosie".  While others wanted to play stupid games of falling and shouting, she'd rather be running or climbing, silent in her games but having the time of her life.  At first no one had been there to play with her, no one wanting to spend day after day chasing after her, forced to climb heights that made even her dizzy, that was, until her best friend, a girl named Kat, had arrived.

The very first day they had started a forever-running game of chase, one which never ended and only stopped when they were in school or apart from the other.  It was a game to test their speed and agility, their cunning minds and how fast they could interpret the other's actions.  Both knew that there was much more to the game then what the normal eye saw.  To them, this game was preparing them for a world where you had to be fast or die.

Kat was chasing her, trying her hardest to catch the speedy demon.  "Ha hah hah!  You're slow!" Willow called over her shoulder.  It was true; she was faster then Kat. 

Determined not to fall behind as normal Kat easily caught up.  She tagged Willow and quickly reversed her direction.  "Now you're the slow one!" She called as she easily moved through the crowds of people. 

Willow, steaming with anger that she had let her friend get the best of her, raced after her.  They ran until they were at the skirts of the playground, a place forbidden to them.  Not noticing where they were or how the ground had suddenly become filled with rocks, Willow, caught up to Kat, tackled her from the back and sent both of them flying to the ground.

"Ha hah ha!  Now you're it!" Willow said, very pleased with herself, from atop Kat. 

The only reply was a moan from Kat. 

Willow, frowning, got up and rolled her friend onto her back. Kat's eyes were closed with a massive cut on her forehead, which was oozing blood.  Willow's eyes widened as they traveled from Kat to the stone implanted firmly in the ground where her friend's head had been. 

The stone was large, large enough for her friend to hit her head on, and was covered in blood.  Willow stood up and backed away quickly.  Her tears were flowing from her eyes like a river as she stared at the lifeless body of Kat.  Without thinking she turned and ran from the playground.  She had killed the only friends she had…

No one noticed her leave, or Kat's body, until a first grader found her body on the ground, innocently chasing after a stray ball.  By then Kat had lost a lot of blood, inches from death, a pool of blood around her and her face hidden from beneath a mask of red.  At the same time, Willow was still running, tears flowing from her eyes, fear written in her face, afraid of what she had done.

Later that night after the whirl of action from the school a friend had found Willow's collapsed body in their backyard and had brought the girl to the hospital thinking her sick.  At the same time Willow had been admitted Kat had come out of surgery, part of the rock had embedded itself into her skull.  In the dead of the night both lay in hospital beds, in different rooms, one with the chance of remembering and one in pain from remembering.

Willow stared up at the tiled ceiling of her hospital room ceiling.  She had just finished crying and was trying to distract herself from the pain beneath her skin, searing and twisting inside of her veins like a parasite bent on destroying her.  So boring, she thought with a hint of pain. 

Again the image of Kat lying on the ground with blood streaming from her cut flashed through her mind.  She winced as if someone had actually hit her.  No!  I don't want to see it!  She cried in her mind. 

She shut her eyes and let the tears stream from them.  She had killed her only friend.  There was nothing she could do to save her friend; Kat was gone and it was her fault.  She continued to cry until she thought a sea of her own tears enveloped her.

Willow didn't notice the strange man that entered her room-not through a door or the window across the empty room.  He slowly took form from the air, appearing before her, not that Willow noticed, with an aura that somehow brought her out of her silent pain.  She looked up to see him standing in front of her, tall like a tree his face hiding behind the hood of a long black cloak that covered his body.  "Shh, little girl.  Tell me, why do you cry?" He asked her in a soft voice. 

She sniffed and wiped her eyes.  Fear didn't take her and neither did anger.  She was silent for a minute, looking at him before speaking.  "Are you the Grim Reaper?"  She asked in a small whisper.  "Have you come to torture me in hell for killing my best friend?  If you have, I swear it was an accident!  I didn't mean for Kat to get hurt!  I didn't mean to!" 

The figure shushed the girl by putting a cold metal-gloved finger to her lips and wiped away the remainder of her tears.  "No, my dear girl, I am not the Grim Reaper.  I have not come here to torture you," he said softly.

"Then… does this mean that Kat isn't dead?"

"I am afraid your friend is dead."

"No…"  

"If you come with me now you can escape this world and live with me in a world filled with happiness.  Willow, don't you want to see your friend again?  She's alive in my world."

"She is?"

"Yes, she is."

"Is she mad at me for killing her?"

"No, she isn't.  She wants you to come and play with her.  Now, wouldn't that be nice?" The figure asked. 

Willow looked at the figure.  Kat was alive in another world?  She wasn't dead in this man's world and she still wanted to play with her?  She blinked and thought.  Could she leave her family?  "What about mommy and daddy?  Will they be there also?" She asked hopefully.

The figure seemed to smile.  "Yes, they are there too.  If you come with me, they'd be very happy to see you," he said. 

"And we'll all be happy?" 

"Very happy."

Willow smiled; her parents had died barely five months ago but she did not know that they were dead.  Her grandparents had told her they were in a good place and that everyone who left went there.  So wherever they were, with Kat, must be good.  She missed them so much and wanted to see them so bad.  "Ok, I'll go!"  She said happily. 

The figure nodded and suddenly blue dust flew into Willow's face.  She didn't know where it had come from but she sneezed and then darkness took her as she fell into a blissful sleep.  The figure seemed to smile again and picked up the sleeping girl and cradled her in his powerful arms.

"You'll be very happy where we're going," he told her softly. 

Then he disappeared into the air without a trace but not before he left his mark-a small piece of parchment with a single teardrop drawn on it.  As he disappeared it fluttered onto the still warm bed of Willow and settled there.

Willow awoke in a very large bed, very comfy, and she liked it a lot.  Curious as to where she was, she looked around her room.  It was big, filled with all the toys she had ever wanted.  The walls were light pink, her favorite color, with lots of windows looking outside.  On the ceiling there were pictures of unicorns and rainbows and flowers. 

There was a closet and a bathroom to her right and a door to her left.  Willow jumped out of bed and opened up the door to the left wondering where it went.  She gasped at what she saw. 

Outside was a field full of flowers and a clear blue sky with a bright sun shinning overhead.  The wind was blowing gently making the flowers dance in the field.  A smile came to her face and her eyes lit up as she saw the three figures standing in the distance, waving at her.  There was her mother, father and Kat, all smiling and looking happy.

She began to run towards them, shouting and waving back.  She didn't notice as she ran that she was becoming older.  With each step she grew a month older without noticing, her body changing and her mind learning everything in an instant.  Her hair became longer, her body taller, her muscles more defined, her head filled with more neurons, so when she finally reached her mother and threw her arms around her, hugging her, she was officially 15.

Tears of happiness sprung to her eyes as she released her mother and moved to hug her father and then Kat, who looked the same and was the same height.  Taking a step back to look at them with sparkling emerald eyes she didn't have time to say anything to them, to let them know how happy she was to see them again.  Suddenly the clear blue sky darkened as gray clouds appeared and lightning streaked across the black sky and thunder rolled from the angry heavens.  Willow covered her ears and closed her eyes, fear springing up in her. 

Yet as soon as the storm had come it was gone and when she opened her eyes Kat, her mother and father were gone and the sky was clear again.  Willow's eyes widened as she reached out to where her family had been.  Then without warning she was violently pulled back into her body like being pulled up a straw.  

Her eyes few open and she sat up soaked in sweat, looking around with wild eyes.  Why had they disappeared?  Where were they?  Were they ok?  Why was she in a different room?  Where was she?

The room was dark and the only light came from a single candle that sat on a small nightstand that stood by a door.  Nothing else stood in the room and darkness satin the corners steadily growing.  The cloaked man that had taken her when she was young was standing next to the small flame, the dim light flickering across his cloak light a twisted shadow puppet story.  She stood up and glared at the man, anger enveloping her.  "Who are you?  Where are my parents and my friend?" She demanded. 

That was when she noticed the changes in her body.  She was taller then she had been minutes earlier.  Her thoughts were more complex, her vocabulary more intimidating, her emotions more radically, and her conscious more aware of everything.  Her voice was older deepened mysteriously.  She looked down and noticed her body had changed; she had defined muscles, a flat stomach, longer arms and fingers with a wider hand, her feet a little larger and her legs longer with the swell of breasts underneath her shirt.  There was no doubt in her mind that she was fifteen.  She gasped and looked at the man.  "What the hell have you done to me?"  She yelled.

The man had then calmly told her that he had done nothing and that she was just grown up.  She had been running through time to a mirage-her parents were dead and Kat was dead.  She was alone in this world, once again, but if she wanted she could have a family. 

She could stay with them, his troops, train and learn how to use her mind in a way that no other could ever know.  She would be happy again and this time around nothing would go wrong.  So she had agreed.  What else did she have?  Her parents had left her a long time ago and so had her friend.  

Willow sat on her cot in her room.  She was now 24 and Commander of the Star Angels, her own elite force made up of assassins back on earth.  She had turned from the sweet, innocent girl to a bitter, commanding and hate filled woman.  Years of hard training had forced all emotion out of her so she would excel in her destiny.  Once that the cloaked man felt that she was ready he had sent her back to room, underground, on Earth.  

Now the time had come for her to get revenge.  She hated the people of earth for leaving her and not caring about her.  She was along and they didn't give a damn.  She would take over the Earth and show everyone not to mess with Willow Akimo.  Never again would she be alone in this world.  
**END FLASHBACK**

**Author's Note:**  Wow!  The second chapter is out!  Willow isn't who she appears huh?  Well be prepared for more twists!  Hope you enjoyed!  Please review!

~The Shadow That Takes Form as a Kat~

~~ShadowKat~~


	3. Friend of Mine

Disclaimer: I went out for a walk today.  It was on my to-do list and my nerves were fried so I could not get out of it.   I usually walk on my own and think about Esca plotlines.  Interesting, no?  (This is in no way a subliminal message.) 

**Author's Note:**  I want to make one thing clear here people, I know the whole x'x" thing is getting annoying but people get on my case if I don't put it there.  Sorry!  I'm working on getting that out of my stories because I know it's annoying.  Anyways, be happy and read!

**The Lost Protector**

**This story is dedicated to Chichirui for she is the reason for most of my inspiration and without her these stories wouldn't be half as fun!  So this one is for you my hyper active friend!  Keep the hyperness alive!**

Chapter 3: Friend of Mine 

Kat sighed as she stopped under a tree.  She was tired, beat, and in a bad mood.  Her group had spent all day walking around the forest in circles with only one pathetic lead that they had found late in the game, but had quickly lost.  Alex and Nicole's groups had just met up with them moments before and were concerned.  It wasn't like they could never find someone, just the occasional few hour goose chase before they were found.  But to lose someone on Zaibach grounds and that was more powerful then all of them…

Honestly, you'd think the person we're tracking was like… her thought stopped.  Oddly enough, this person's tracking skills were amazing.  Just like her best friend, Willow Akimo's, tracking skills were.  Yet... that was when we were little.  Willow disappeared in the hospital years ago.  How could this person know all of Willow's tricks?  Unless… Kat's eyes went wide.  "The person we're tracking is her," she whispered, bringing a hand up to her mouth.

Could it be?  Could Willow be alive?  Her mother had told her that Willow died years ago but her body had never been found.  The only lead the police ever had had been a piece of paper with a teardrop on it.  I never saw the paper, she thought, but I wonder…

Suddenly Kat heard a sound to her left.  "There you are, Kat.  Lord Dilandau wants to-" Gatti was cut off when a figure suddenly dropped from the tree Kat was standing under.  The figure landed, right in front of Kat, between her and Gatti, and whirled around.  What Kat saw made her almost faint.

Willow was awoken from her nap when she heard someone speaking.  She could tell that she had come in the middle of conversation but what she caught made her jump.  "Kat.  Lord Dilandau wants-" the voice was saying. 

At the sound of her dead best friend's name Willow leapt from the tree and landed in front of a man.  Could this be true?  Could Kat be alive?  Wasn't she dead?  

The man was tall wearing a black tunic under blue armor.  He had light blonde hair and blue eyes and was very tall.  Willow narrowed her eyes at the man-she didn't like the large sword hanging at his side.

She turned around when she heard a sharp gasp from behind her.  She whirled around and what she saw made her head spin.  This couldn't be true…

The figure whirled around, stood up, and Kat saw that she was wearing a pastel-purple tall knee boots, a white mid-thigh skirt with a pastel purple tank top with a white thick line across the chest.  It was sort of like her uniform only with different colors.  A 5'6" slightly curved body, slim, athletic build and short dark red hair hung around the face.  Dark emerald green eyes stared back at her piercing her own midnight blue eyes.  "Willow?" Kat asked, amazed, surprised and in awe at her old friend.

Willow stared, awestruck, at the sight before her.  There had been a noise behind her and she had turned around to meet the gaze of midnight blue eyes staring into her own; surprise and shock written in their depths.  Only one person had those strange colored eyes…

The woman was petite with waist long dark brown hair hung around her face and waist as her dark midnight blue eyes shone brightly.  None other then a girl with a fiery temper could stand like this woman was now.  This was definitely Kat Taylor.  "Kat?" Willow asked, in awe. 

Her friend was alive.  Alive and talking to her!

"Oh… my… God… I can't believe it's you!" Kat cried.  This was definitely Willow Akimo-her best friend who had disappeared in the hospital.  "But I thought you were dead!" Willow cried accusingly.  How could this be? 

"Dead?  I'm not dead!  I'm here aren't I?  Not a ghost, solid."  Kat clapped her hands together and then hit the tree behind her to show her point.  Fear and confusion washed over Willow.  This couldn't be…. Could it?  "Then what happened to you?"  Willow demanded, her voice cold and flat.  

"After I blacked out, I was picked up by and ambulance and taken into surgery.  A part of the stone was embedded into my skull.  I woke up about a week later, a little confused but all right.  

"Another couple weeks past and my mother told me you had disappeared in your hospital room, the only trace they found was a teardrop mark on a piece of parchment.  I was so devastated, I thought I had lost you forever!" Kat said, frowning.  Why was Willow being so… unemotional? 

Willow shook her head.  "No, the man told me you were dead.  I thought I had killed you… but then..." she said, murmuring to herself.  Kat had hypersensitive ears so she caught most of what she said.  Willow stopped herself. 

Kat frowned even more.  "Willow..." Kat asked, concern and confusion mixing together and taking over her features.  Her voice shook slightly.  What was Willow saying?  Why wasn't she happy that they had found each other?  Why wasn't she smiling?  The girl she used to know with a smile always on her face. 

Willow shook her head again.  "All that matters is that you're not dead," she replied. 

Kat's face showed the hurt that she felt.  Willow was talking like she didn't care.  Why didn't she care?  There was something odd about her… suddenly it came to her.  It was fast and lasted only five seconds but it was enough.  Kat felt Willow's soul and for some reason unknown to her, it had changed. 

Things that Kat wouldn't have noticed became apparent to her.  Willow's stance was different; she seemed more demanding, her weight resting on the balls of her feet ready for action, he legs stiff, her shoulders pushed back, her head held high and stiff.  Her eyes were hard and cold, almost devoid of any emotion.  Her muscles were more defined, the reward of many hard training sessions from an expert trainer.  Everything about Willow screamed that she was a soldier.  

This information came very fast to Kat and it took her a couple minutes to recover.  She shook her head and looked at Willow.  It was like Willow was highlighted in yellow lights; she looked at Willow and felt like she was ready to cry.  This was why her friend was so different, not because she hadn't seen Kat in years, or even didn't remember, or something stupid like that.  It was because she was a solider.  A trained solider.  "Willow, you're a soldier," Kat whispered.  Willow instantly went on alert.  How'd she know?  She wondered.

As Kat stared at Willow more things popped into her head.  It wasn't like when she noticed every little thing with the Dragon Slayers or even Dilandau.  Images popped into her head so fast that she was having a hard time remembering everything.  However, the most apparent things spilled from her head to her mouth like a waterfall.  "You've killed many innocents just to make your name…" Kat breathed.  "You don't care… You like the blood that is spilled on a battlefield… People fear you, you are obeyed at any cost…"

She saw how Willow stood, exactly like Dilandau's.  From experience, Kat had learnt how to spot things like how many people a person has killed and if they had a name or not.  Willow's body screamed all this information to her along with the images. 

Willow's eyes narrowed as she glared at Kat.  "So what if I have?  I'm sure you've killed some yourself," she spat.  How dare she lie to her and then accuse her of killing?  She knew that Kat had also killed.  A warrior knew another warrior and Kat, by all means, was a warrior. 

Kat was slightly taken aback by Willow's sudden harsh tone.  She hadn't expected her to react like that.  Kat meant nothing by it and was just surprised at the facts… or had she?  "Not as many as you, Will.  What happened to you?  After you disappeared?" Kat asked, trying to take Willow's hand.  She had to find out. 

Willow pulled away her eyes a blaze with hate and anger.  "None of your business!  You weren't there for me, Kat, and now I realize why!  You never did think I was your best friend and you never cared for me!  When I disappeared I bet you didn't even shed a tear for me!  Now you're here but don't think that'll change things.  You lied to me.  I will carry out my mission!  Whether I have to kill you to finish it or not!" Willow screamed. 

She turned and ran away from Kat.  Kat watched as her best friend ran away from her, tears forming in her eyes.  Hanging her head Kat tried to fight the tears.  Her best friend was back but she thought Kat didn't care that she had been gone?  That she had lied to her?  Confused and hurt, Kat began to cry.  "No, I shed tears over you, thinking you were dead but always hoping you weren't, Will," she whispered between silent sobs. 

There was a hand on Kat's shoulder and she looked up at the face of Gatti.  He had a sad look on his face.  "Come on, we better get back," he said quietly. 

Kat nodded and followed him silently as they walked back to the camp, Kat still crying.

A few hours later Willow had stopped running.  She now sat at the base of a tree, looking up at the night sky, tears silently falling from her eyes.  What she had said to Kat was true, as much as it pained her; she had seen it in Kat's eyes when she turned around.  The look that said, "to think I didn't care about you!"  The look you got when someone is surprised that you're still alive. 

Why?  I know Kat isn't like that!  Why Kat?  Why did you give me that look?  Why was I so cold to you?  Why do I hate you so much?  She wondered, staring at the sky.  This wasn't like her.

"She wasn't there when I needed her.  All those nights alone, crying, wishing she were there… no, I have a mission to finish.  Kat must be one of those girls… yes it makes sense.  Kat has powers, I might have to destroy her if I wish to finish with my mission," Willow whispered into the night, wiping away the tears.  Inside she resolved not to let emotion get in the way.

Dilandau watched from the shadows at the edge of their small camp, leaned against a tree.  He hadn't liked the fact that Kat had just slipped away when he wasn't watching, quickly disappearing into the night.  He didn't want her out alone with their target on the loose.  So he had sent Gatti out to find her.  He figured that wherever she was he would be able to find her.

As Gatti entered the camp without a sound, looking slightly disturbed, Dilandau looked for the familiar form in the shadows; a few seconds later Kat walked in on Gatti's heels.  There… he started to think before he caught sight of the way she walked.  Light, uneven steps, like her mind was somewhere else.  He frowned as he saw Kat's face; it looked as if she was in emotional pain. 

Silently he left his spot and walked over to her, stopped at the edge of the camp.  She didn't notice him coming up from behind her.  As he got nearer he sensed that something was greatly wrong, her whole body screamed pain.  Why, what went on?  He wondered.

He gently put his hand on her shoulder and she slowly turned around, looking up into his eyes.  He almost fell over when he saw her eyes.  Never before had he seen her eyes looking like hey did.  Their deep dark blue depths were even darker then usual, a glassy cover coating them, the pupils melting into the blue like it was bleeding.  Her eyes conveyed so much emotion it was like an overload.

At that instant he wanted to pick her up and hold her in his arms, tell her everything was all right and that he would protect her.  I don't even know what's wrong and I still want to do something totally stupid, he thought.  "Anything wrong, kitten?" He asked gently.  Like she'd tell you, Kat's independent.  She won't concern you with something she thinks trivial.  I'll have to break her of that. 

Kat shook her head, a few strands of loose hair falling around her face as she did.  Tell Dilandau what was on her mind?  No, she wouldn't-couldn't.  Willow was her friend; this was her problem, no one else's.  Besides, he was head of a small army he probably had more important things on his mind right now and didn't want to listen to pathetic squabbling of a small issue. "No, everything's okay.  Find any new trails?" She asked, changing the subject.  Maybe I should at least tell him I saw our target… 

"No, it's too dark to see anything.  We'll pick up tomorrow at dawn," he replied, moving his hand up to her cheek, brushing away a strand of hair.  "Are you sure nothing is wrong?" 

She leaned into his hand as it rested on her cheek.  She intertwined her fingers with his and she looked dead on into his eyes.  "Positive."

"You do know that you're engaged to me, right?"

"Of course."

"So that means that I want to know anything you're feeling.  Any idea, thoughts, questions, answers, problems, anything-understand?"

Kat laughed softly.  "Sure, but you have to do the same."

"Fine.  I think that you need something to eat.  Come on," he said as he dropped his hand, taking hers in his and leading her towards the small fire they had going.  Kat followed him silently.  Would she tell him about Willow?  What about Nicole and Alex?  What am I going to do?  She wondered.  This is so thick I don't know if I even move a little if the walls won't come falling down.

God, Willow, what is with you?  I thought you were dead and now you show up, alive, with a major attitude change.  What made you so cold?  Why are you here on Gaea?  Why did you kill… where you like me, forced?  Oh God… I know I'm a killer and everyday I see the slaughter's blood on my hands and it drives me crazy but you… are you like that?

Willow what's wrong?  

Sleep didn't come to Kat easily that night.  They had all been issued a standard roll of thin cloth to sleep on and they had divided up the guard duty to two people every three hours.  Currently it was Alex and Guimel on duty, poking at the fire in pure boredom.  

First she had started out next to Nicole but had found that her friend was insistent bout sleeping next to Chesta so she had gotten up and moved over to Gatti who was nearby.  Gatti had been snoring along with Dallet and the two were proving to be a very hard duo to ignore.  So again she had moved.  This time she moved over to Dilandau out of pure desperation.  

Yet even snuggled up against Dilandau didn't help any.  Sighing, she looked about the camp.  Alex and Guimel were still on watch, Nicole and Chesta were snuggled together sleeping comfortably and the rest of the Slayers were sleeping with the occasional extremely loud snore from either Dallet or Gatti.  There's no hope, she thought.  I need to sort things out.

"Hey, I'm going to take a walk," Kat whispered to Alex as she got out of her bedroll and stood.  "If anyone asks, I'll be back before dawn."

"Don't stray far," Alex warned.

"Of course not."  

She pulled on her boots, or actually Dilandau's boots since hers were still across the camp, and grabbed his cloak as walked out of camp.  The night air was chilly with a presence of solitude.  It made her shiver as she walked silently through it, staring at the empty branches and sleeping animals.  Everything was so quiet…

What Willow said to me… it was like she thought I was a traitor?  They way she looked at me and then spoke.  How could she ever think that I was anything but a friend?  I didn't know where she was, the police didn't know, and no one could explain it.  The video cameras didn't show anything…  

What if… I was taken to Gaea and no one else saw that light that took us.  When we returned we had been gone only two hours when in time we had been gone four months.  Time had almost stopped on our world.  But when I returned just two years ago there had been two years past.  Why did time freeze that one time?  Is it frozen now?  I can't tell…

If Willow were taken to Gaea in the hospital, would cameras pick up the light-maybe not.  So if she was taken to Gaea then that means that all the time she was gone she was growing up here.  How'd she survive?  Was someone there to take her in, expecting her?  I need answers Willow.      

Kat shook her head.  There's nothing I can do.  Unless Willow thinks that I am useful in some way, then I can't do anything to make her come with me.  She's like me and I know her... or at least I did.  I don't think her personality has changed much, at least I hope so.

Suddenly an idea popped into Kat's head.  Maybe… quickly she started towards where she last saw Willow.

Willow watched as the fire crackled.  She had set up camp again far from where she had last seen Kat.  The memory was still playing in her mind.  She was angry with herself for acting like the monster she was.  Out of all people Kat was the one who would understand.

Part of her wanted so badly to go back and apologize, beg Kat not to disappear again, to come back and hold her again like she used to do when Willow was feeling down.  Another part told her that it had all been an act, hat Kat was dead and if she was still alive she had lied to her.  Pretend to be dead to lose her.  She was silently fighting a war inside of herself. 

Was it something that the man did?  Did he put something inside her head?  When he injected her with all those needles?  She could feel it on the edge of her mind-it was slowly taking over her body.  Making her think differently.  Making her act different.  Willow wanted to cry; who was she? 

"Take over this world.  Once you have done that, you can use the people here to take over Earth.  Then you'd have your revenge on those who challenged you and hurt you," a voice whispered. 

"No…" she whimpered.  "No one hurt me.  People challenge people all the time; it's natural.  I was different-they were afraid… no one hurt me…"

"You were hurt more then you know.  Remember all the people that laughed at you?   Thought you were stupid.  "Just a girl," they said, "she can't do anything".  You _must_ take over this planet.  Use the Protectors.  Get Kat back for making you think she was gone." 

"No, she's my friend and I won't use her!" Willow yelled, enraged that the voice would even suggest her hurting her best friend.  There was a splitting pain inside her head before Willow blacked out.  She was losing this fight.  She was becoming more and more unsure of whom she was or where she stood as the line between reality and fantasy blurred.  

From the shadows a dark figure smiled.  "Well, this is certainly interesting," it said in a silky soft voice.

Kat looked around for she had been following Willow's tracks for hours; so long she didn't know what time it was.  Her efforts had been in vain for she could only pick out the faint marks of several trails.  "Man, she's better as hiding her trail then she used to be," Kat muttered, rubbing her eyes. 

She was tired, no sleep and staring at the ground in limited light made her eyes sore and her body tired.  This wasn't helping her mood at all.  "Willow, where are you?  What's happened to you?" Kat sighed and turned back.  She started towards the camp, heavy hearted with very little hope left.  Willow didn't want to be found.

When Kat got back to camp, an hour later and all ready half an hour past dawn, a very worried Nicole and a pissed off looking Alex met her.  "Hey, what's wrong?" Kat asked as Nicole hugged her.  She had barely set foot in the camp when the relieved girl attacked her.  Obviously something was wrong. 

"Wrong?  You want to know what's wrong?"  Alex yelled, catching everyone's attention.

"We just heard that Willow's back.  Why didn't you tell us?" Nicole asked, hurt in her eyes.  She was quick to cut Alex off before the brunette went ninja on Kat's butt. 

Kat had forgotten that Nicole and Alex had known Willow too, but none were as close to her as Kat were.  "Sorry, I just forgot.  You know, in all the excitement of her being alive and… well, here," Kat said, sounding ashamed. 

"Well, you've got two major problems now.  One pissed off husband to deal with and the fact that you were gone three hours before you were supposed to be back," Alex added, her anger subsiding. 

Kat looked at her surprised.  "Why?" She asked.

"He woke up today with you gone, which totally freaked him out.  When I told him that you went for a walk, thinking that would help, he asked when so I said sometime in the night and that you never came back.  That sent him over the edge anger wise.  Then he found that all of Willow's tracks disappeared.  He was super-duper mad.  Also, to add onto that, I told him the whole Willow story and then he was just plain pissed off."

"So he's mad at me for disappearing, not telling him that one of my major best friends-who I thought dead-came back, alive, turned on me, that she's our target, and that Willow's tracks disappeared-after all that junk about problems too.  Damn it."

"You better believe it.  Oh, and Viole found Willow's things in her last camp with a stroke of luck.  Do you want to leave them behind for her?"

"No, I'd rather take them.  Maybe they'll help some."

"Okay.  Uh oh, here comes Dilandau, we'll go now."

With that, Nicole and Alex walked off no wanting to get caught in the major blow up that was about to happen.  They disappeared as a very mad Dilandau came up to Kat.  "Um, hi?" Kat tried.  She wasn't sure what to say.  She could justify her reasons, argue that everyone else had problems they kept quiet, say she lost track of time… but nothing seemed to fit. 

To her surprise Dilandau just sighed and rubbed his eyes.  He looked like the greatest pressure had just been released.  "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked quietly. 

"Uhm… because I didn't think you'd understand.  I don't think I was ready to explain either," Kat replied, also quiet. 

"Kat…"

She moved forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her head into his shoulder.  She hoped this would work.  "I'm sorry-I didn't mean to freak everyone out.  I was just in overload mode.  I just… needed to sort things out in my own way before I said anything."

Dilandau's arm encircled her waist and he picked up her head with his other, making her look at him.  He tipped her head back a little, looking into her eyes.  "Do you trust me?"

"With my life, heart, and soul."

"We've been through a lot together, but we've always made it out fine.  I'm here for you, you can talk to me." 

She nodded. 

"Good.  Come on, we have to pack up and go back to the Vione," he said pulling her along with him.  "For future reference, I'm not letting you out of my sight now." 

Kat smiled a little and they set to work packing up, not noticing the dark figure as it smiled, watching the hustle.  "Why, Kat, why so down?  You're friend will be okay.  She just needs a push in the right direction to come around," it whispered, and then disappeared.

**Author's Note:**  Wow!  What a long chapter!  Hope y'all like it.  But what's with the dark figure?  Hm?  Interesting…. Until my next chapter!

~The Shadow That Takes Form as a Kat~

~~ShadowKat~~


	4. Dark Shadows

Disclaimer:  Ebay hates me.  They wouldn't let me put up my offer for $6,000,000 in trade for the Esca deed!  **runs off sobbing** 

**Author's Note:  **For anyone wondering I am not doing fine because I just witnessed my brother _skipping_ very _strangely_ in front of me.  Please, don't flaunt your sexiness, bro.  (lol, jk everyone)

**The Lost Protector**

**This story is dedicated to Chichirui for she is the reason for most of my inspiration and without her these stories wouldn't be half as fun!  So this one is for you my hyper active friend!  Keep the hyperness alive!**

Chapter 4: Dark Shadows 

Willow awoke with a pounding headache.  "Agh, damn girl.  If you wouldn't fight then you wouldn't get hurt," she whispered to herself.  Her body felt like it was on fire as she stood up and stretched.  

If anyone had been watching they would've been scared.  Her voice was the same, but it held a different tone to it.  It was darker and more intense as if she was stone and nothing could phase her tough surface.  Her aura had changed and as she stood there, in her small camp, a smile appeared on her lips as she glared about.

"Well, I guess it is time to start with my plan," she said, and her smile turned evil in a flash.  "Gaea, get ready.  I'm coming.  Oh, and dear Kat, get ready for the ride of your life." 

With that said, Willow cleaned all traces of the camp with a wave of her hand and walked off into the forest.

A month later… 

Willow smiled to herself as she walked into Fanellia.  The streets were crowded with people setting up their shops and shoppers all ready hustling about, buying and trading things.  The tall stone buildings stood tall with a majestic feel around them, their country's flag waving proudly upon each street corner.  

Army men walked the streets, ensuring peace, though she doubted there was ever any uproar.  She navigated the streets without trouble, passing carts and horses and people in the streets but not caring.  Noise and movement flew around her in the chaos of the early morning.

Such a little city…  so small… with their king in the state he is, I can easily take over this small place.  Then I can put everyone under my spell and attract more warriors to do my bidding, she thought as she walked. 

There would be time enough later in the day for her show.  All she had to do was just relax, blend in, not get noticed and everything would be fine.  Just then a small shop caught her attention and she walked over to it.  It was a spice seller's stand with all sorts of fragrant herbs and grasses for every use.  She browsed the selection with interest.  "Hmmm… Dragroot… that is used for putting people to sleep," she muttered, remembering what she had been taught as she picked up a jar of crushed pink petals.  I might need this, she thought.

She bought it, easily whipping up Gaean coins out of thin air and giving them to the seller.  Then she left the stall to wander the city some more.

"Well, well, Willow, you want to take over Gaea do you?  I think I will help in that operation… but I still have Lord Dilandau to watch over… hmmm… oh, don't worry, dear Willow, you will get your chance to rule Gaea but when you do that'll be up to you," the shadowy figure said. 

It stood in a dark room the darkness completely cloaking it.  There was a misty feel to the air, as if it was so old and thick with magic it could easily turn into a fog to cover the darkness that made up the floor.  The wall had no corners or defined lines to end it; it only stretched out forever in the darkness.  The feeling of being within a large space was apparent.

The figure walked through the room with a sturdy, even gait that held a sort of elegance to it until it came to a small candle burning.  It was the only source of light in the darkness, but it barely even put a dent in the massive amounts of blackness that swirled around it.  However, it was only needed for one purpose.

With the dim light cast by the candle, she could see her book, which lay underneath the candle.  The figure was covered by a black hooded cloak, which flowed into the darkness, pulled the book out from under the candle and pulled off its hood.

Underneath the hood was the most beautiful face anyone had ever seen.  Her beauty lit up the room where the light could not.  Sparkling, golden eyes that held an ever-present burning fire in them looked out into their dark surroundings, glowing slightly in the darkened room.  A dainty nose gently protruded from her slim face, full, luscious red lips, small chin, and well defined cheekbones were slightly hidden by the strands of lavender hair that fell gracefully from her head.  

The figure opened up the book and flipped through the pages until she found what she was looking for.  Written on the old page, worn by centuries of use, was writing that no one could read.  It had been long forgotten by the people of the Mystic Moon, undiscovered on Gaea, and only one person could read it-her.  "_Lle una morwen, naa lolitheun dolle, que da lox_," she spoke in a mighty voice that echoed through the room.  

A small gust of wind picked up and swirled around her, her hair gently whipped around her face.  She could feel the presence within the wind.  "Go, make Van fall in love with Willow," she whispered to it, guiding it with a flourish of her elegant finger. 

The wind howled in response and then was gone, twisting its way through the darkness and out into the world.  The figure smiled.  "There, Willow, you have your chance.  What you do with it is not up to me," she said.

Willow looked around the room she was in; it was pretty nice in size and very nicely decorated.  Dark crimson carpet, white walls, lots of windows with dark crimson drapes covering their wide French accent, and light Oak bed, dresser, four-poster bed, and nightstand next to the bed-the works.  The walls had very expensive looking paintings and mirrors and accents like small vases all around, things to break and very expensive.  

There was a bathroom over to her left finished with white marble everything, and across from her foot of the bed was a mini study, a fireplace and a desk, a couple high-back dark crimson chairs in front of the fireplace.  "King of Fanellia, Van Fanel?" She asked as she noticed a figure sitting in one of the chairs. It had been a while since she first entered the quiet room with only the sound of the crackling flames to comfort her as she waited.  Why didn't she see him before?

"You say it like something out of a book," the figure commented, his voice was deep with sadness. 

"Because it is," replied Willow with ease.  "You are the King Fanel, am I correct?"  

The figure stood up and turned around, facing Willow.  He was tall, at least six foot, with wild, raven-black hair and dark, liquid hazel eyes that held a tormented soul within their depths.  He wore black boots, pants with a white shirt.  On his face he held a sad expression as if the world around him was crumbling.  "Yes, I am.  Who are you?" He asked. 

Willow smiled.  This was the famous king, the battle veteran of the first Destiny War.  "Willow Akimo Commander of the Star Angels back on the Mystic Moon.  Recognize the name?  Of course you do.  I'm not here to retell tales of days back on the Mystic Moon or hear of your lost love.  I've come here to tell you of a dangerous person that will soon attack," she replied.

A month later… 

Kat sighed as she rested her head on her folded arms.  It had been two months since Willow had arrived on Gaea and since they had lost her.  She was worried because of Willow's disappearance and harsh words that still echoed in her mind.  They had searched everywhere for her but it was like she had simply dropped off the end of Gaea.  No trace of the long lost girl could be found.

"I've been having dreams about her.  They're strange dreams, unlike the visions or disillusioned dreams the Protectors usually have.  Willow and I were battling each other with magic so powerful it was like we were powered by something else.  I could hear the screams of Gaea, pleading with me to destroy Willow, and I saw Willow's eyes-they weren't her own.  Suddenly a figure appeared between us. 

"His aura worried me and as soon as he appeared I couldn't move.  I watched as he grabbed Willow and disappeared, leaving behind a piece of parchment with a single teardrop on it," she muttered as she wrote it down. 

"Dilandau tells me the dreams are nothing, just my mind trying to make sense of the situation.  Yet I don't believe his words… there's something more to these dreams then what meets the eye."

The dreams had been plaguing her ever since they had lost Willow.  She had been loosing sleep because of it, her mind going into panic every time she closed her eyes, the images replaying in her head.  Plus she had been having another dream.  She was watching the figure talk to the small Willow in the hospital so many years ago.  

They must've done something to her.  She wouldn't be who she is now if they hadn't, she thought.  But how did they get her to agree so easily?

Just then Nicole ran in disturbing her thoughts.  "Kat, we've found her," she said.  Kat was on her feet, not caring about all the books and papers that she sent flying as the sudden movement caused a small earthquake on the table where she was.  "I'm not supposed to tell you this, but we think we've almost found her.  Come on, we've got to go," Nicole said and ran back out the door.

Kat ran after her, wondering why Nicole was the one to come and get her.  Why did she say she wasn't supposed to know?  Willow… what are you doing? Kat thought as they ran.

Willow smiled form her place in the shadows.  Sulking outside the small dungeon where Van had arranged for a meeting of his generals, she replayed her ingenious plan that had actually started to work out.  It had been two months since she had arrived in Fanellia and all ready she was gaining control of the lost king.  It sort of worried her because of the ease of which she got Van to agree… but then again it did make some sense.

All ready I have two hundred followers.  Thanks to Van, I am close to my goal, she thought.  She emerged from the shadows and began to wander the corridors of the castle, bored with her guard duty.  She wasn't learning anything new.  Somehow, that bastard Van has fallen in love with me.  This might be a problem… but how'd it happen?  
**FLASHBACK**

"You wanted to see me, Van?" Willow asked as she entered Van's room.  It had been strange because she had received a currier telling her to meet the king in his room.  Van almost never called her to his side.

She looked around the familiar room and found him sitting on the bed, looking rather nervous.  Strange, she thought.  "Yes, I did.  Willow, you've helped me rebuild Fanellia better then it had been.  I don't think it would be what it is today without you.  The economy has blossomed, the people are happy, security is better and most of all the advisors are happy, all thanks to you," Van said, his voice strong but she could see in his eyes that he was nervous.  

"Yeah, you've told me about a million times how happy you are that I've helped you.  So why all the privacy?" Willow asked. 

"No… see, over the two short months we've been together, I've fallen in love with you."

Willow stared dumbfounded at Van.  The only thing she could think of was, oh damn! 

Van gave an apologetic smile as if he was sorry that he had given her such a shock.  "I believe that the Fates want us to be together, Willow.  I've never felt like this before.  If you will have me-" Van was cut off. 

"Van, this is all so sudden.  I… I need to think about it," Willow said, hoping she sounded flustered.  Her mind was reeling-how could this have happened?  This was not a part of her plans.

Apparently she did because Van bought it.  He nodded, a serious look coming over his face.  "This is very delicate, Willow.  I want you to think of everything before you decide.  Until then, I'll wait for your response," he said.  Willow nodded and left the room.  
**END FLASHBACK**

"Definitely a problem," she muttered.  She shook her head and headed out of the castle.  She need air, she needed to rethink her plan.  Once outside she went to the stables and took out her mount-a chestnut mare sturdy as a rock.  Quickly tacking up the mare and mounted, galloping away from the castle and towards the forests around Fanellia.

From a window from the dungeon Van watched his love ride away in the darkness of the falling night.  "Where ever you're going, Willow, take care and please come back," he whispered.  Within the shadows the lavender haired beauty smiled.  "This has taken a very interesting turn.  Very interesting indeed," she said. 

With that said, she disappeared back into the shadows.  She left no trace that she was ever there behind her. 

**Author's Note:**  Yes, the first AN was odd.  I just thought it up.  Seriously, he's normal.  Ooooh, so who's the lavender haired beauty hm?  You'll see in my next chapter and has anyone noticed that I have an affinity with making my characters erase their tracks with a wave of their hand?  

~The Shadow That Takes Form as a Kat~

~~ShadowKat~~


	5. Things Aren't Right

Disclaimer:  I hate disclaimers but my lawyer is sick of defending me in court so he had the court order me to always put a disclaimer up.  So, I don't own Esca.  There. 

**Author's Note:  **Well, well, now time to bring out the thinking cap people because this is a confusing chapter!  Just note, I LOVE time…. (yes, that is a hint).

**The Lost Protector**

**This story is dedicated to Chichirui for she is the reason for most of my inspiration and without her these stories wouldn't be half as fun!  So this one is for you my hyper active friend!  Keep the hyperness alive!**

Chapter 5: Things Aren't Right 

The figure stood in the shadows, smiling.  Oh, she knew what she was going to do.  With everything that was going on she had the perfect opportunity.

Rika Avalon was her name.  She was the best at what she did.  What did she do?  She, through her powers over time, ability of swordsmanship and tuning things into energy, had made herself the most powerful human on Gaea.  She was a Fate-more then a Fate.  She could control what would happen and stop things that could destroy.  

Basically Gaea was one big board game for her and she enjoyed playing God.  But things can't be enjoyed for long.

Rika's amusement with Willow and Van was fading.  Her hatred for Van was slowly returning and there was nothing she could do to stop it.  She had grown fond of Dilandau and his Dragon Slayers being alive and she would stop at nothing to ensure that they stayed that way.  If Van had his way…

She had played them the best cards she could during the Destiny War but even her power couldn't control what the original Fate had decided.  So she had watched as the hands of Van Fanel killed her favorite players, the Dragon Slayers, in _her_ board game.  The scapegoat of her game had suddenly come out on top and made her suffer.  She had suffered as Dilandau suffered; she felt the pain he felt from losing his only companions, being alone.  For that she hated Van.

For months she had watched, hating the king and waiting for a chance to get back at him.  Even though the new players in her game, these Protectors, had brought back the Dragon Slayers and they had made them happy, she still hated Van for taking away her players.  She hated the fact that one measly boy could destroy her planning.  So when his wife Hitomi had wished to go back to Earth, Rika was happy to oblige.  

Van had suffered for a year while he tried to keep the image of Hitomi by his side alive.  No one knew where the queen had gone and Van was keeping it that way.  She was the reason why Van's true love left him and she reveled in that fact. 

Oh, she had thoroughly enjoyed watching him ache for his one true love.  But soon watching him had bored her.  She wanted to see him hurt more, make him feel the pain she had felt when he had killed the Dragon Slayers.  So when Willow arrived, it opened up the perfect opportunity, for both Rika and Willow.  Now Van was seriously in love with Willow, making him feel even worse for loving another woman when his wife was not on the planet, love and hate filling his heart and making him suffer, and again Rika had gotten bored with the game.

Van was now happy and that was eating her up inside.  He would love another until Hitomi came back… what a bastard.  Even if I yank Willow from Van, he won't hurt as much as when the Dragon Slayers died, she thought.

She sighed.  It seemed as if all the plans to make Van hurt didn't turn out right.  I wish the past could change, and then I would be able…. 

Suddenly it hit her.  Why didn't she think of it before?  She had the power over time; she could go back in time and stop Van from killing the Dragon Slayers.  Rising from the shadows of her room she walked into the light of the candle.  She threw back her cloak revealing a stunningly beautiful and fit body.

A black body suit, tight and defining every curve wrapped her thin frame.  Her lavender hair came just above her waist, braided into a French Braid and her golden eyes lit up and glowed with an inner fire as she called upon her powers.  At her waist hung a black scabbard with silver diamonds sparkling brightly.

As her powers activated, and the magic flowed through her veins, bonding with every atom that she was, the diamonds began to glow gold upon the scabbard.  Rika pulled out her sword and held it up in front of her.  The blade was long and glimmered in the light, smooth and deadly, the sign of true workmanship and perfect caring as the master wielded the hammer that smoothed out the rough metal.  At the hilt of the sword there was a single golden mark against the dark leather that bound the handle-the mark of a Unicorn's horn and a Griffin's claw clashing. 

Rika's eyes started to glow a bright gold, brighter then the fire within her irises, as did the glimmering of her sword.  Swiftly the blade of the sword glimmered until it began to glow and then it was so bright it was giving off light like the sun.  As suddenly as the light came it died down to a dull glow, but still held the bright golden color.  The blade was pure energy now.

Rika let an evil smile come to her lips.  With expertise she sliced the air at the same time muttering a single word.  The air where her sword had easily sliced through suddenly shifted and became distorted, swirling and shifting like a whirlpool of color and background.  A rip appeared in it, leading right outside.  Still smiling, Rika stepped through the time portal she had made and right outside into the final battle against Zaibach.

Standing in the hanger of the Vione with smoke everywhere she saw Dilandau coming out of the shadows and charging Van.  This was the time when Van would scar Dilandau's perfect face and got on the death list of the feared general.  She saw Van turn and lift his sword but at the last minute as Van's sword was making its way towards Dilandau's face she averted Van's sword so it clashed with Dilandau's.  She smiled and quickly shifted to another time.

Rika watched as the bloodshed went on around her just as she had seen years ago.  Still smiling, she searched the grounds for the familiar guymelefs.  She didn't have to look very long; she spotted them at the other end of the field.  Her eyes narrowed as she saw the Escaflowne getting ready to deliver the final blow to a familiar black and blue guymelef.  Rika's eyes glowed a bright gold and the Escaflowne's sword flew out of its hands. 

She smiled bigger; she loved having power over energy.  She turned around and stepped back into the portal.  Once inside her dark place, she closed the portal with a wave of her hand and instantly the portal disappeared.  Waving her hand again a huge mirror appeared in front of her.  "_Bell Lye_," she whispered. 

The mirror's reflection changed from her image to that of a window's.  This wasn't an ordinary mirror, it showed her the future after she had adjusted the flow of time.  Like a mirror into another room she found that she was looking out into a dark storeroom.  There inside she saw the familiar face of Kat as she killed an important looking man.  "Ever since comin' to this stinkin' planet I've been abused by you bastards.  So now meet the new me-assassin," she said to the dead body with an evil grin.  So Kat did come to the planet, but Dilandau didn't pick her up… Rika thought.

The image disappeared to show Van with Nicole at his side.  They were both wearing Fanellia's crest and had a picture of them being wedded at their side.  Both were smiling happily at each other.  Wait a minute; if Kat… that means that the Protectors were never taken to Gaea.  Kat must've appeared after she killed her father, and Nicole must've come when they were supposed to so that means…

Next Rika saw Alex, who had just appeared in a column of white and looking very confused.  Alex is just now arriving-the girls never met each other.

Then the final shock came to her.  Dilandau, with all of his Dragon Slayers in front of him, stood with Willow at his side.  She noticed that Willow was wearing the Dragon Slayer uniform and had a ring like Dilandau's on her right ring finger.  Rika moaned-the original Dragon Slayers were all right, but everything else was messed up.

The Gaea Protectors didn't have their powers, their personalities were screwed up and they weren't supposed to be whom they were.  And Van's not supposed to be happy, she thought.  Stupid bastard.  

Again she readied her sword and made the slash in the air.  Again she opened up a time portal and entered into the final Destiny Battle.  She saw Van's sword being thrown from his hand. Quickly she forced the sword around so it stabbed him.  Maybe if he died early… she watched with satisfaction as the sword plunged into Van's heart and his guymelef fell to the ground, lifeless.  Once again she turned and entered into her dark place and closed the portal.  She looked at the mirror, now floating next to her, and watched as the images were displayed to her.

Earth was Gaea, one and the same, and it was under Dilandau's power.  He stood on a throne made of solid gold-with none other then a happy looking Hitomi at his side.  They were being wed; that much was obvious to Rika-she was sort of pleased to see that Hitomi wasn't looking so excited.  She also noticed that the original Dragon Slayers were all right.  No, why is Dilandau marrying that stupid bitch?  She screamed inside her head. 

 But just before she could shatter the mirror out of pure fury, the image changed.  There were Nicole, Alex, Willow and Kat, all wearing the same outfits of black leather halter tops and pants with boots, fighting with guns and staffs against the numerous Zaibach soldiers that surrounded them.  Rika watched, horrified as the soldiers ran them through without another thought or care.

Dear Lord, she thought, horrified, they killed the Protectors!  They were only trying to stop… the Dragon Slayers.  Agh, stupid Van!  You're messing up everything!  Pure fury coursed through Rika's veins.  No matter what she did Van wouldn't die!  She couldn't even make his life a living hell now! She slashed out at the mirror, her sword's blade changing into pure energy in a flash.  The mirror shattered and broke to Rika's grim satisfaction.  Once again she made a rip in time and charged through the portal. 

She stopped Van from not scaring Dilandau's face; she stopped Van from losing his sword and stabbing himself.  She let him kill the Dragon Slayers again, and she didn't even care as much this time.  All ready too pissed off, she shifted back into her own time, pure hatred and rage boiling inside her.

There was only one thing she could do to avenge Dilandau's scared face and the Dragon Slayer's original death.  Kill the bastard Van himself, here and now, in this timeline.  Smiling like a crazed person, she readied her sword and disappeared. 

**Author's Note:**  Give it up for Rika Avalon and her amazing powers of time!  Amazing Fate isn't she?  If anyone is wondering, Rika Avalon is my creation but she is based on my Devoted Reader and best friend Crimson Fire!  Yay Crimson Fire!  Until my next chapter where we _might_ find out Rika's plan, ciao!

~The Shadow That Takes Form as a Kat~

~~ShadowKat~~


	6. War Begins

Disclaimer:  Yeah, that stupid court order is still in effect.  I DO own Esca.  There.  What?  I didn't say not?  Oh well.  **is automatically sued by people**  BOB THE LAWYER, WHERE ARE YOU?  I don't own Esca!  Come back Bob!  

**Author's Note:  **Fun fun, the 6th chapter!  I actually do not know how many more chapters I have but they're getting shorter aren't they?  

**The Lost Protector**

**This story is dedicated to Chichirui for she is the reason for most of my inspiration and without her these stories wouldn't be half as fun!  So this one is for you my hyper active friend!  Keep the hyperness alive!**

Chapter 6: War Begins 

Kat, Alex and Nicole all stood in Dilandau's throne room in front of him.  The room was large and empty, a sitting lion statue pushed back against a wall, between the lion's paws a seat was welded and that was where Dilandau sat, looking at his soldiers.  Next to the larger lion statue was a smaller lion, lying down with its mouth gaping open, holding Dilandau's deadly sword.  

Dilandau hated this.  He hated what he had to do.  He knew that Kat would forever be angry with him and that he had pissed off Nicole and Alex by not telling them of Willow's sudden appearance.  I only did it because I thought I would be protecting Kat from harm… he thought.

Shaking his head mentally, he looked at his troops.  The Dragon Slayers were also assembled behind the Protectors, blank looks on their faces.  They knew what was going to happen.  They knew how the girls would react.  Dilandau then eyed each of Protectors.  Would he try to gauge their response? 

Nicole looked worried and angry, glaring at him as if wishing a hole would appear under him and swallow him up.  He could tell that the thoughts inside her head ran along the lines of, "how could he keep this from us?  Did he really think he'd be doing us a favor?  Willow is our friend and it's our duty to help her!" 

Alex looked amused, worried and a bit shocked.  Her anger was placed inside her eyes, burning like a flame as she also glared at Dilandau.  He knew she wanted to pound his face in right then.  Out of all the girls, Alex reacted the most to secrets being kept from her.  "That bastard!  He thought he could go around our backs and do us a favor?  He doesn't even know Willow so why's he trying to play the hero?"  She thought. 

Finally Kat looked sad, worried and angry.  His eyes drifted over her, as she was the only one who didn't look at him.  He couldn't tell what she was thinking, whether she was mad or sad, disappointed or just shocked.  Out of everyone she was the hardest to read.  "So, I hear we've found Willow.  Is that true?"  Kat asked, her voice monotone. 

Dilandau carefully thought of his response.  He could tell her it was a fluke in the systems, but this was after all Zaibach.  Nicole and Alex wouldn't back him up.  He had to come clean so he nodded. 

Kat's face contorted into something unreadable.  "We have to go get her, _now_," she said, her voice strangely calm. 

"Why?"  Nicole asked, looking perplexed.  She knew Willow was close to Kat but would Kat really charge into an unknown situation to save Willow? 

Kat turned and faced them-her friends, her best friends in the world.  They had been through thick and thin, helped each other heal emotionally and physically.  They were like sisters, even closer then sisters.  Kat couldn't bring herself to lie to them. 

She sighed and looked them straight in the eye.  "I've found out that Willow has powers, like us.  Only her power is the power to control light, meaning she can do about anything.  Including destroying a whole planet in less then a heartbeat.  All it takes is a little edging and the right thoughts for her to do it.  Don't ask me how I know because even I don't know, but I can tell you I'm positive of it. 

"I've also discovered, since last meeting with her, that she had changed.  Her aura is different; it's not the same as last time when I….  it holds an evil presence to it.  There's something lurking in her mind, something bad," she explained.   "This thing is controlling her and if we don't get to her before midnight by tomorrow night, everything we know is going to die."  Kat looked at everyone's pale faces.  "Because that's when Willow will destroy our world."

"How do you know?"  Asked Alex.

"I don't.  I can just tell you to trust me.  I… I think Willow wants me to know this.  I didn't know before but now it's like I do… just, trust me on this, okay?"

Alex and Nicole each held a look of understanding.  They knew what Kat was talking about; they had researched and used logic.  While Kat had been looking up myths and legends, they had been looking up psychology and medical conditions dealing with magic.  It was the only way they could even possibly figure out what was wrong with Willow.  They both knew what had to be done. 

"So let's move!"  Alex yelled, pumping her first into the air. 

There was a grim nod as the Slayers filed out of the throne room.  Kat brought up the rear and just before she closed the door she glanced over her shoulder.  Everyone was out of the room including Dilandau who had obiently obeyed Alex's command-which was totally strange.  "Staying or coming?" She asked the lone figure. 

"Coming, just give me a moment," a whispery voice replied.  Kat smiled and nodded.  She shut the door behind her and silently wished the figure luck.

Willow sat in the darkness, alone and confused.  She didn't know what time it was, or how long she had been sitting there.  All she knew that she had managed to get control over her own body.  Her horse had thrown her long ago when they had run into something and she had stayed in the same spot where she had been thrown not really caring.  "Why do you even fight me?  You know you can't win.  The time is oh so close," a voice whispered in her ear.

She had been haunted by that voice for so long.  It told her things and then she did them, not really aware of what she was doing.  Did she fight it?  Did she win at times?  What was it?  The thoughts plagued her and at times she couldn't even remember who she was.

Willow shook her head.  "I'll die before I let you have my body again.  Kat will come and rescue me; she's smart.  She's bound to know about my "condition" all ready.  I bet that she all ready has a cure for me!" She said smartly.  She had a vague memory of her best friend from long ago and she knew that Kat wouldn't give up on her.

The voice snorted in disgust.  "Whatever you think will help you, little girl.  But just remind yourself this, who has been in control of you all these years?  Who knows you better then yourself?"  It asked. 

"Master Folken, of course," Willow whispered as a floodgate was released and everything came flooding back to her.  The wind suddenly picked up and gently blew a strand of her red hair into her face.  She smiled as she let memories come flooding back to her.

**FLASHBACK**

Willow was only sixteen when the cloaked figure came into her room and grabbed her roughly.  She had never seen it before in her room except for the time when it told her of her future.  She had just finished working out and was about ready to change, her clothes lying out on her small cot, when the figure entered.  "What are you doing?  Where are you taking me?" She asked, her voice quavering with fear.   She had a bad feeling about this. 

"Somewhere special," was the only reply she got. 

So Willow kept her mouth shut; don't fight your superiors.  She watched as the figure, known as Master Folken, dragged her deeper and deeper into the corridors.  Soon fear was replaced by pure, instinctive panic.  She began to fight Folken, but only failed. 

Her eyes soon became unfocused and unseeing; the only thing she was going by was sound, heat and her panic.  Folken took her and threw her into a single dark room, without anyway of escape.  Willow began to scream and pound on the solid door that confined her to that room.  What was going on?

Outside Folken smiled and pushed a button in the wall.  He winced slightly as a needle suddenly jabbed him, inserting deep into his chest, but once the needle was removed his disappeared.  The needle was transferred through the door and injected its contents into the panicking Willow.  Willow gave a final scream before she blacked out. 

From then on the voice in her head had been slowly taking over her body.  She had no way to stop it or even fight it.  It was either struggle or give up.  But being as hardheaded as Willow was she wasn't about to give up.  So she had dealt with it, cooped the best she could and fought to keep her body. 

But she had failed.  Even as she grew up and trained, the voice had been playing her, making people think she was different.  It made her the ultimate weapon.  At times she was herself but it still controlled her.  Beneath everything she was no one-she was the voice.  

Yet she really wasn't, it was all a muse to get her to Gaea again.  It worked.  Once she set foot on Gaea, the voice became more powerful and soon Willow lost all control.  Like some sort of twisted game she had been playing hide and go seek with her own body.  She still had fight left and she had barely managed to get away from Van before the voice started to become too strong for her.  
**END FLASHBACK**

The second the voice became too much I would've attack anyone close to me.  Since Van was always around, it would've been his death, she thought.  That's what it wants.  She could feel the evil fighting for control in the back of her head, but she wasn't about to give up so easily.  She would hold on until the very last breath.  
  


**Author's Note:**  WOW!  That was interesting wasn't it?  Did I confuse you?  Maybe the next chapter will help!  Until then!

~The Shadow That Takes as a Kat~

~~ShadowKat~~__


	7. Found You

Disclaimer:  Bob the Lawyer came back to represent me.  Now it's actually a law in 37 states that I must put a disclaimer.  If I don't I go to jail.  So, here it is.  I. Do. Not. Own. Esca.  

**Author's Note:  **If anyone is wondering I stopped proof reading each chapter.  I figure if enough people complain about my grammar and spelling I'll change it.  Until then, sorry!  

**The Lost Protector**

**This story is dedicated to Chichirui for she is the reason for most of my inspiration and without her these stories wouldn't be half as fun!  So this one is for you my hyper active friend!  Keep the hyperness alive!**

Chapter 7: Found You 

Kat silently walked through the forest.  She had to be silent, if she didn't want her prey to run away.  This wasn't just any normal hunt for her; this was the hunt for life.  She was in the exact forest Willow was hiding in just behind Fanellia.

Why was she alone in this position?  Because she had to be-it was her destiny.  Oh, it was hard enough keeping Dilandau and the Slayers from burning down the city.  Since they were there why not finish off the deed, get back, right?  Also they could smoke out Willow.  At least, that's what they thought.

She knew they hated Folken ordering them around for Van.  They wanted to just burn the city and be done with it.  But she wouldn't let them do that.  Too many would die soon enough.  If they don't and they reveal them before I have Willow war will break out and Willow's "other side" will break free from whatever binds she's holding onto.  It thrives on despair, bloodlust and harm.  But I do hope they keep to my orders-if they don't I only hope Nicole and Alex can hold everything down until I return, she thought.

As she moved she kept an ear out.  She knew it was drawing ever closer to midnight on the second day.  Without a guymelef traveling was slow.  Lucky we're here now then later, she reminded herself.  But why did I know about Willow… suddenly a sound caught Kat's attention.

It sounded like labored breathing and whimpering.  It also sounded strangely human.  Frowning, Kat followed the sound, shrinking down into the shadows and keeping an eye out.  She didn't have to follow the sound long before she found a small campsite.

In the campsite was a distressed Willow.  Sprawled out on the ground, her chest rising and falling rapidly, she looked pale and sweat covered her face.  "Willow?"  She asked, walking into the camp without fear.  

Willow turned her head and stared at Kat for a few seconds.  She was trying to place the woman.  A small smile lit up her face once she recognized her.  "Kat," she whispered.  "You've grown." 

Kat smiled back.  This was the real Willow.  "Willow, are you okay?  What's the matter?" Kat asked, worried as she kneeled down next to Willow. 

"You shouldn't be here.  It's getting out.  I'm having troubles keeping it in," Willow whispered.  Now Kat could see that her skin was slick with sweat and that her skin seemed to be crackling.  Her breathing came heavily the results of an inner battle being fought. 

"Willow, listen to me.  I know what you're going through.  I know what's in you, and I know how to destroy it.  But in order to do that…" Kat trailed off.

"You'd have to destroy me or force the thing out, which would kill me," Willow finished.

So she knew… "Yes but there's still time.  I can get the thing out of you know, Willow, without killing you."

"No, it's too powerful.  It'd kill you and then take me over completely.  Just go now, Kat, while you still can!  I don't know how long I can keep it in!"

It pained Kat that Willow was going to sacrifice herself just for her.  It was so like the little girl Kat knew so long ago.  "Willow, at least let me-"

"NO!  GO!  I can feel it-" Willow suddenly doubled over and let out a cry in pain.

"Willow!" Kat started to reach for her friend.

Suddenly Willow's hand shot up and hit Kat's away.  "You should've listened to your friend while you had the chance, little Kat," Willow said.  She turned and looked at Kat.  "Because, now you will have to die." 

With that said Willow's eyes turned totally black.  Kat's eyes widened as she backed up.  She was too late.  "Like Willow said, you never should've come.  Well, I guess you should've, because now not only do I get to destroy Gaea, but I get to kill the leader of the Protectors.  Oh, what will the poor Protectors do without their commander?" Willow taunted. 

Kat bit her lip and jumped to her feet.  "Why do you want to destroy Gaea so much?" She demanded. 

"Because Gaea killed me.  Gaea killed my mother, father, and even my brother!  Why else should I destroy it?"

"But... what about you?  What are you going to do?"

"Innocent little Kat.  You just don't understand, do you?  You don't even know!  Hah!  Don't you see that I am Folken and Folken is I?  I am Folken for this is my body with a new spirit; I am Folken's old spirit.  Willow's spirit is gone and Folken's old one took over.  Once my family was gone, Gaea sensed that I was a threat to her and she took me out of my body!  She gave Folken a kinder spirit!  She's a traitor!"

"Okay... so that's why you want to destroy Gaea… but why Willow?"  She might as well get some real answers instead of her guesswork she would be going on.

"Curious aren't you?  Well, since you're going to die anyway, I'll tell you.  It won't do you any good because you'll be dead.  Willow, as you all ready know, has the power of light.  She was supposed to come here and help you bunch keep Gaea safe but she didn't.  

"She's the Lost Protector, the Lost One.  I kept Willow locked in a time ripple, a small section of space where all time and gravity is a trivial thing, so Gaea could not call her forth to serve.  All I needed was to make Willow a willing subject, change her mind, warp her sense of reality, and make her grow older in my conditions. 

"I took Willow from the hospital when she was weak and not suspecting.  The first night she woke up inside the time ripple I invaded her.  It was easy; she was still weak from the ordeal.  With a part of my spirit inside of her, I could extend my reach from my so-called body into her, but I still kept my body, not wanting to over work poor Willow.  After all, this was a delicate matter.  

"My work paid off as I carefully pulled Willow into my web.  She didn't even know I was part of her now.  It took her so long just to figure it out.

"Once we arrived here on Gaea I became more powerful.  Gaea was after all my home so it was only natural that I would become stronger once I was returned.  It was wonderful; I was taking Willow over faster.  Everything she knew was a lie.  Then she realized who I was and started fighting.  It wasn't hard to fight her but as she fought her hopes rose-then when she saw you her hopes rose even more. 

"She fought harder, believing that you would rescue her.  Her mind was a mess, she couldn't tell when she was in control and not, her memories so scattered it was like a wild chase just trying to recall what happened last night.  It didn't take long before I won her over again.  My plan was working now all I needed was a place to work from.  And then I remembered something.  If I went back to Fanellia and worked there, no one would be the wiser.

"Who would suspect that such a little country would suddenly rise up and take over Gaea?  It was perfect-the perfect cover.  So I worked, got on the good side of the king, made him trust me and then got supporters and even projected myself into others to gain more control.  It worked perfectly.  

"Then the stupid king had to fall in love with me.  Even though he was annoying, it opened up many opportunities.  I took that chance and played along with Van.  Soon I had all his advisors under my control, even his generals.

"Again Willow interfered.  She came back stronger and I knew that if I wanted everything to go on then I must leave.  So that night I left and I've been here ever since.  She knows what I'm doing and she fought me hard.  But I eventually won.  And now that I have control again, it's time to start war."

Willow gave Kat and evil smile that made her beautiful face twist into an ugly vision of hell.  That look made Kat's blood freeze and her senses dim.  It was like she was looking into the face of true hell.  That sense when you know destruction cannot be fought any longer and it had taken refuge in a person.  

Willow was totally under control of Folken now and there was nothing she could do but try to rescue her from her prison.  And that meant killing her.  What a choice, killing my best friend to save her and Gaea, or letting my best friend destroy innocent lives and Gaea, she thought.

**Author's Note:**  Ooooh!  Face off!  Willow reveals her true self again and the thing with Van is revealed also!  Sorry Hitomi lovers, I do not like her, nor Van.  Anyways, what's going to happen to Gaea?  Willow could do some serious damage.  You'll see in my next chapter!  Ciao!

~The Shadow That Takes Form as a Kat~

~~ShadowKat~~  
  



	8. Chase Me Don't Catch Me

Disclaimer:  Bob the Lawyer just remembered that in 37 states I am banned from claiming I own Esca.  He made it 50 after that thought.  Now I really don't own Esca. 

**Author's Note:  **I did not realize that this story was much shorter then the others!  Wow!  

**The Lost Protector**

**This story is dedicated to Chichirui for she is the reason for most of my inspiration and without her these stories wouldn't be half as fun!  So this one is for you my hyper active friend!  Keep the hyperness alive!**

Chapter 8: Chase Me; Don't Catch Me 

Kat watched as Willow approached her like a predator readying for an attack.  She moved silently and swiftly even though the space between them was vast.  It was like watching a panther in the wild. 

She knew that now there was nothing she could do to help her friend now… unless she killed her.  But Kat knew she couldn't bring herself to kill her best friend.  There was a bond that prevented the thought from ever crossing her mind even though she knew it was apparent.  You don't kill blood.  Willow was like her sister.  So all she could do right that second was run.

Kat turned from the black-eyed Willow and ran into the forest.  Pumping her legs like wild she propelled herself through the underbrush of the darkened forest.  She had to get away-to tell the others.  But Willow had been expecting this.  

She followed Kat into the forest and was easily upon her in barely a minute.   Willow had more experience in this forest and she knew every part of it so there was no where Kat could run that she wouldn't be able to get to.   "You'll die, Protector!" She yelled at Kat. 

With sudden energy, Willow leapt for Kat's back.  As she flew through the air, her hands outstretched and fingers silently begging for the feel of Kat's skin beneath them, Kat made a sharp turn and ran to the right.  She had sensed the jump and had barely made it out of Willow's death grasp.  Once you fall into that you can't get out.

Willow tumbled to the ground, rolling in the dirt and growing as she quickly recovered and got to her feet, running after Kat.  They ran like that for about two hours, twisting and turning, Kat getting more and more tired as Willow seemed to not be even phased by this activity.  As every second passed Kat was becoming more and more aware to how close midnight was approaching… could she stop Willow?

I don't have much time.  I have to get to the Slayers!  She thought as she dodged another attempt from Willow to bring her to the ground.  Knowing that she'd never outrun Willow on the ground, Kat stopped and turned around, watching as Willow picked herself up from the ground and charged Kat again.  There was a sturdy branch just above Kat-if she could just time it right…

Willow jumped and flew through the air towards Kat.  This time she would not miss!  Kat waited and waited until the last second when she could almost feel the fingertips of Willow's fingers then she jumped straight up and grabbed the branch.  She swung herself forward and hit Willow in the face with a kick. She watched as Willow fell to the ground and moaned. 

Knowing that she only had a few seconds before Willow recovered Kat swung her up into the tree.  Working fast, she used her momentum to jump to another branch and began working the intertwining branches like monkey bars.  I've got to get to the Slayers… she thought as she worked.

A couple minutes later Willow fully recovered from the shock of missing and ramming into the ground.  As she stood up and dusted herself off, she smiled to herself.  She had seen Kat's retreating form in the distance.  "Never mind, kitty.  We'll met in a couple hours anyway," she said.

With that she raised her hands to the sky.  Electricity shot through her body and a bright blue light emerged from her palms, shooting straight up into the sky.  "The time has come, my followers," she whispered to the sky as she slowly disappeared.

Time was passing too fast… where was she?  Had she failed?  No, she was too strong to fail.  Then where was she?  "Time…" he growled.  Dilandau stood in the middle of a small clearing towards the thinning of the forest into the fields of Fanellia.  The Dragon Slayers stood around him, all waiting for the arrival of Kat.  

He knew that his wife should've been back at least an hour ago.  But she hadn't and now he was starting to doubt this plan.  They were so close to Fanellia… horrible images flashed through his head as the city's name resounded inside his head.  He should've just burned it to the ground, be over with it, stopping whatever plan Willow had and killing Van in the process.  Two birds with one stone, he thought.

Suddenly he heard a cracking of a tree branch overhead.  Looking up, he saw the form of Kat falling out of a tree just feet from him.  She hit the ground hard, her body shaking from the force of the fall, but got up and ran the rest of the way to him just as he was starting towards her.  Silently he admired her strength, the way she kept pushing herself in the face of danger and pain-a true warrior.

"Willow is fully controlled now.  She's going to get her followers and start the war… she also has Van under he control," Kat said, breathing heavily as she stumbled and collapsed into his waiting arms. 

Dilandau nodded and motioned for his troops to get ready with one hand while he held Kat steady as she got to her feet.  Alex and Nicole ran over to Kat and helped her into a chair.  "Dilandau, you went off with Van at the party, remember?  Why was that?" Alex asked.  She had seen what Kat had seen and was very curious.

"Van came to me to tell me that a pillar of light had come down from the heavens-well more like he wanted to know if I knew anything of it.  He simply came to me thinking that _I_ had somehow made the light come.  He wanted it to be that Hitomi bitch.  I told him I knew nothing of it and that if he didn't leave within five seconds then I would kill him.  He left," Dilandau replied. 

Nicole and Alex snorted with laughter while Kat smirked.  It was so Dilandau. 

"Look, we don't have very much time.  I suggest we don't go riding into Fanellia; Willow's bound to have her troops ready and waiting for us.  Plus we wouldn't be fighting on fair ground," Kat said.

"True.  So we do what?" Nicole asked, giving Kat some water from a flask she had. 

"That's my area of expertise-so you go and get rest.  You have about three hours; use the time.  Now go," Dilandau said. 

Kat nodded and stood up, giving him a quick hug as Alex and Nicole walked into a nearby tent.  She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head into his neck, inhaling his scent.  Her nerves were racked and right then she wished they didn't have to do this.  "I don't want to do this," she whispered as she pulled away.

Dilandau took her hand and gently kissed it.  "I know," he said gently before letting her go.  Kat walked into the small tent in which Nicole and Alex had disappeared into.  They were all sitting on cots.  "You guys know what we have to do, right?" Kat asked quietly once the flap had been closed. 

Both nodded solemnly. 

"Then you'll follow my orders when give them?  No hesitation?"

Again they nodded.  Kat gave a grim smile.  "I know this is a lot, but if we can just get it right, then Willow won't have to die."  

"Then let's pray that we get it right," Alex said sadly and Nicole simply nodded.  They all knew the risks they would be taking.

**Author's Note:**  That was a short chapter.  Sorry peeps.  So, what's the risk?  Looks like the battle tension is building, not to mention this risk!  Review!  If you review the new chapter comes up!

~The Shadow That Takes Form as a Kat~

~~ShadowKat~~  
  


  
  



	9. Battle, Fire, Blood and Death

Disclaimer:  The law that Bob the Lawyer put into act is now a national law.  So, if anyone wonders what this means, just think that I don't own Esca and it'll solve the problem. 

**Author's Note:  **Why do I put author's notes at the top of each chapter?

**The Lost Protector**

**This story is dedicated to Chichirui for she is the reason for most of my inspiration and without her these stories wouldn't be half as fun!  So this one is for you my hyper active friend!  Keep the hyperness alive!**

Chapter 9: Battle, Fire, Blood and Death 

The time had come. 

Alex, Nicole and Kat all walked out of their tent calmly and towards where Dilandau was waiting for them at the edge of the field.  The Fanellian troops were starting to arrive.  "We're here so what's the plan?" Nicole asked, her voice containing no emotion. 

Dilandau was surprised.  Her voice wasn't full of grief, worry, fear or even anticipation.  Why was the most emotional of the Protectors suddenly so… cold?  "Fanellian troops are on the other side of that hill there," he said, pointing at a hill to their left. 

Kat looked at the field, the hill, and then to the forest behind them.  They were in between the forest and the field with the hill on the horizon.  Perfect for an attacking army to corner them.  "We can't exactly retreat and going forward isn't an option.  I bet they have people waiting on either side, right?" She asked, not really to anyone. 

Dilandau nodded. 

"Okay, so we go into battle and fight?  Whether we come out or not." Alex asked.  She wasn't really paying attention either.  

Again Dilandau nodded.

"If Willow is with the troops, which she probably is, leave her to us," Nicole said. 

Dilandau looked at her and was about to flat out refuse; saying that it was too risky.  What was wrong with them?  They were acting stupid, putting themselves in such a position that they would surely die.  How could he let warriors go down in battle without honor?  But then he saw their faces. 

They were set in determination and a sort of trust in the other.  They knew what they had to do and they were willing to do it-their bond was the only thing that kept them from flat out refusing.  Dilandau couldn't believe it.  Warriors that were willing to die stupidly to try and save a fellow warrior… they weren't going to let anyone get in the way.  

He couldn't do anything to stop them.  "Fine.  But backup will be near if you need it," he said, sounding defeated. 

Suddenly Kat felt a huge tug in her heart.  It wrenched at her chest and almost made her cry out in pain.  It hurt so much.  She opened her mouth to say something, to reassure the others that everything would be fine, even though her heart was about to be yanked from her chest, but was cut off by a war cry.  "They're here!" Gatti yelled from somewhere in the distance.

Dilandau, Kat, Alex and Nicole all leapt into action.  They watched as hoards of troops came spilling over the hill, quickly meeting the other Zaibach army.  It wasn't long before the area around them was filled with cries of defeat, victory and pain.  Swords clashed, arrows flew, spears soared and men yelled. 

The smell of blood and sweat mingled the air as sword was swung and attacks deflected.  It was absolute chaos.  Everything was crazy and there were so many people it was hard to stay together.

Originally the plan was to stay together, Kat thought as she blocked the attack of an over weight man, puncturing his heart with her sword.  She pulled her sword out of him and searched the masses of men.  But there are so many Fanellian troops… I lost them a while back.  I have to find them again!

All around her swirls of green and white armored men clashed with the black and gray of the Zaibach soldiers and occasionally she could she the black and blue of the Dragon Slayers.  Some were either covered in mud and blood that they couldn't be distinguished from the others.  Others were just hard to distinguish.  

However, through the masses, there was no sign of Willow-so far.  She wants to save the best for last, Kat thought as she whirled around and caught the sword of a sneaking Fanellian soldier trying to behead her from behind.  I hope Nicole and Alex are following plan, even though we're not together, she thought.

Near the forest Nicole was having difficulties.  Kat had ordered them that when they went into battle they were to stay together.  That way if they found Willow or if Willow found them they could execute the second half of the plan.  Easier said then done. 

Nicole blocked a swipe at her middle with her sword, another swing, and then clashed with a third attack.  "Back off!"  She groaned as she maneuvered the attacking soldier's sword so it slipped from his hands and then ran him through.  She turned around as the man fell to the ground.  She hated blood shed, she hated killing people, but she trusted Kat.  Kat knew that she hated battle but this was something they couldn't avoid.

Out of the corner of her eye Nicole saw some flashy… well, it wasn't really like a camera flash back home, more like a sparkling thing, open and a cloaked figure jump out of it.  The figure looked around, its hood slowly being pulled back by some invisible force, to reveal the face of a beautiful woman with sparkling, golden eyes that held an ever-present burning fire in them looked out onto the battlefield, glowing slightly in the darkness of the night.  A dainty nose gently protruded from her slim face, full, luscious red lips, small chin, and well defined cheekbones were slightly hidden by the strands of lavender hair that fell gracefully from her head.  

The woman drew a beautiful sword from a diamond-studded scabbard that hung around her waist and ran into the awaiting battle.  Her cloak flowed behind her gently and made the scene of a heroine rushing into battle.  But before she disappeared Nicole noticed that her face was a mask of fury.  What… she didn't have time to wonder about the woman any longer for she was once again attacked.  Into battle-I hope Willow comes out soon.  I'm not sure how long I can take this, she thought.

Closer to the hill, Alex was having some serious problems of her own.  She had lost her sword a while back so she had been fighting with her powers.  Normally that would've been okay except that there were a lot more soldiers then she could possibly handle and, with no sword and her powers starting to fatigue, she hated the fact that no help was around. 

Damn people, she thought as she punched the soldier she was fighting, sending him to the ground.  Maybe he'll let me play with his sword.  "Hey, can I borrow that?"  She asked him, taking him by surprise as she quickly grabbed the sword he held.  "Thanks a bunch, I owe you one," she said as she ran him through with her new sword.  He fell to the ground, eyes closed.

"Debt paid, buddy," she sighed.  "That had to be the fastest repaid debt I've ever done.  Anyone else want to step up and try?"  She asked as she faced the other approaching eight men.  Instantly they all charged her.

She blocked one attack and countered with a high kick to one man.  While he was on the ground she put weight on her sword against the other sword, then forced it up.  As the sword spiraled through the air Alex fired a small ball of electricity, hitting the sword and forcing it down to land in the downed soldier's chest.  She then ran the sword less soldier through.   

Moving fast she fired off some elements and beheaded, ran through, and cut off limbs to the other men.  Soon she swiftly cut through them.  She didn't know how many that was but it seemed like a thousand.  God this is terrible… I've never killed this many, she thought.  Is this what it's like to be a murderer?

This battle was in Willow's hands, not hers.  So that meant that since Willow made the first move and they responded, they were waiting for her to make the next-like a chess game.  I hope she hurries up.  I hate suspense and this is just killing me! She thought as she avoided a deadly swipe to the middle and decapitated the attacking soldier while stabbing the one behind him.  

Kat silently counted the time in her head.  All ready it was close to half past midnight and still no sign of Willow.  By now the Fanellian troops had reduced from two hundred fifty men (from what Kat had counted) to at least a hundred.  No problem to take out but it's a problem that Willow hasn't shown up yet, she thought.

Just as Kat swung her sword around and decapitated yet another soldier, she noticed that instead of her sword stopping, like she had wanted it to, it kept going.  It flew out of her hands and landed fifteen feet away from her, which was very odd.  It's time, she thought.

Kat growled softly in the back of her throat.  Willow had decided it was time to come out and play.  Now it was time for the real battle to begin.  
  


**Author's Note:**  The end is coming!  The end is coming!  The end is coming to this story!  A scary thought, no?  Review and more action comes your way!

~The Shadow That Takes Form as a Kat~

~~ShadowKat~~

  
  



	10. Final Battle

Disclaimer:  Bob the Lawyer says, "If you say you have it, make sure you can prove it".  I can't so I don't own it. 

**Author's Note:  **Did anyone know that there is only two more chapters until the end????

**The Lost Protector**

**This story is dedicated to Chichirui for she is the reason for most of my inspiration and without her these stories wouldn't be half as fun!  So this one is for you my hyper active friend!  Keep the hyperness alive!**

Chapter 10: Final Battle 

Kat looked up towards the hill where she suspected her friend would be.  Willow had always loved flashy entrances.  There, standing on top of it, tall and proud, wearing black boots, pants, and tank top and driving gloves was Willow.  "Are you ready to fight, my dear Kat?"  She called. 

Kat went into a defensive posture and nodded.  "Let's get this over with, Folken!" She yelled.  "I want my friend back!"

An evil smirk lit up Willow's face and her eyes went pure black again.  "My pleasure," she replied.

Willow jumped into the air and floated there for a second, defying gravity itself, and Kat sort of frowned.  What was she doing?  Ice shards black as any night suddenly appeared around her, frozen in air, then they came hurtling towards Kat.  Barely having enough time to back flip out of the way, Kat landed in a crouching position as the shards became embedded themselves into the ground a foot away from her.  She fired her counterattack: a well-aimed ball of energy. 

The ball exploded next to Willow scattering the rest of her shards that she had conjured up; right into her.  Kat winced inwardly as she saw the shards embed themselves into Willow's bare arms, neck and face.  Willow didn't even flinch; simply snapped her fingers and the shards disappeared.  Yet the cuts remained and slowly blood began to seep forward, dripping form the torn flesh and gliding down.  

Willow paid them no attention.  "Already one of us is bleeding.  I find that... funny, in an ironic way," she said calmly. 

Kat's eyes widened in shock as she was picked up off the ground; she floated in midair, threatening to drop, and she couldn't move a muscle.  It was like an iron vice had suddenly appeared and wrapped its cold fingers around her.  "Now it's your turn." 

Suddenly Kat went flying upwards into the sky very fast.  She kept flying up until she came to a jeering stop about fifty feet above ground, hanging in the air for only a few seconds, and then dropped.  Kat may have been a Protector with powers but that couldn't stop her from falling fifty feet at a high speed and breaking her neck.  Damn you Folken, she thought. 

Quickly she created fake wings, her powers wrapping around her shoulder blades and muscles to form two long, elegant, black wings, and glided the rest of the way to the ground, which was only a few feet.  Pulling out of the small dive, falling to the ground as she retracted the wings, Kat sort of rolled and slid back on the ground.  She stopped rolling and sliding as her body came to a halt and she looked up.  Willow was floating above her; more shards ready to spiral down to kill her. 

Not thinking straight, adrenaline pumping through her veins, Kat got to her feet and started running.  The shock from falling had worn off and she got a good start.  They had to finish this plan… hopefully the others had seen her cue.   She was stopped when rows of black shards suddenly were firmly implanted in the ground in front of her.  Glancing back at Willow and growling, Kat ran around them and pumped her legs harder. 

Shards started raining down all around her, barely missing her at times, and others being very close to actually getting her.  Powerful pieces, they were very hard to pass and they blocked every way of escaping when it came around-apparently Willow wanted Kat to stay.

Finally, taking a chance, Kat turned and threw an energy jolt.  The jolt flew through the black shards and towards Willow.  Willow put her hand up to the racing bolt before it even came near her and it simply disappeared.  "Kat, you can't beat me that easily.  You're going to have to work for it," Willow yelled at her. 

Kat ignored her comment and looked to where she was running.  There was nowhere else to run, the black shards blocking all the slopes to run down, and all she had left was the slope that dropped off-a cliff.  She was heading towards that now.  Realizing what was happening, Kat stopped herself at the edge, which she had reached all too soon, and found herself flinging her arms in windmills trying not to fall over the edge of the cliff.  Getting her balance back after a very terrifying moment, Kat turned back around to Willow.

She looked around wildly.  There was no sign of Alex or Nicole.  Silently cursing, Kat prepared as Willow approached.  Willow smiled a sweet smile; or at least it would've been if her eyes hadn't been pure black.  Those eyes were hopeless, pitch black as any night, giving light into her soul.  Was their plan going to work?  Where was Alex and Nicole?  They should've seen the sign, Kat thought.  Will it still work?  "Now, Kitty Kat, say your good-byes," Willow hissed.

Suddenly all hope in Kat disappeared.  They couldn't save Willow… and they were about to lose a Protector.  Maybe all ready they had.  Before Kat could say anything or even think, before she even had an idea of what to do to stop it, Willow put her hand against Kat's chest with a force so powerful it knocked the breath from her.  Yet the real effect was almost immediate. 

Kat felt the power flowing through Willow's veins, the primal energy that coursed through her veins as well, the pure evil to her heart as it all rushed into her.  She could feel the force of the power rushing through her, setting her nerves on fire, making her head scream in pain as her mind reeled at what was happening.  Her senses dimmed and her body became numb except for the small burning sensation that she could barely feel. 

Kat fell to the ground screaming bloody murder.  Willow's power jolt was killing her, slowly, by over flowing her body with so much power that her cells would simply pop out of existence.  Pain and fear and blood began to spill from her, blood breaking the skin as it boiled and twisted inside its veins.  It wasn't a good death even by Kat's standards.

Willow smiled as she watched Kat scream and whither in pain.  It was almost as good as seeing Fanellia burn to the ground.  "Now, you know what it feels to be me," she whispered to the screaming girl at her feet as she kept her hand in place, making her power flow into Kat. 

A jerk in the back of Willow's mind alerted her to her "other-self" coming out.  "Oh, so now you want to play?" She asked herself. 

Another jeer, harder and much more painful then the last, told her that her other wanted out.  "Tsk, tsk.  You know the results of that," Willow told the pathetic girl in her mind.  The girl didn't care and suddenly pain spread through Willow's head.  Like a fire was lit inside of her head she screamed in pain and grabbed her head already reeling with absent thoughts.  "No!  You can't!"  She screamed, as she then fell to the ground, lifeless.  
  


**Author's Note:**  Oooh!  Lifeless!!  Review and you'll get the chapter very fast my friends!

~The Shadow That Takes Form as a Kat~

~~ShadowKat~~  
  



	11. Death of a Fanel

Disclaimer:  Don't own Esca-how's that Bob? 

**Author's Note:  **Okay this chapter is for CrimsonFire!  It's sort of a "what happened to Van" thing that I did for her.  Read if you dislike Van and skip if you like him!  

**The Lost Protector**

**This story is dedicated to Chichirui for she is the reason for most of my inspiration and without her these stories wouldn't be half as fun!  So this one is for you my hyper active friend!  Keep the hyperness alive!**

Chapter 11: Death of a Fanel 

Rika jumped through the time portal and landed in the battle.  An evil smile lit up her face as she searched the soldiers for Van.  The field was pure chaos but it was like her sight was automatically drawn to him.  It only took her a second to find him-at the skirts of the other end of the field.  Her eyes glazing over with anticipation, she locked on her target and began to run towards him at a high speed. 

She ran, cutting through battles, running in front of people, avoiding clashing swords and ignoring insults thrown at her.  Most were Fanillians and she knew they would regret their words and actions after she was done.  Still smiling, she transported herself the rest of the way to Van, bored with her run.  Her energy needed to be saved for the battle.

Stepped out of the portal just behind him, she saw Dilandau battling Van.  "Lord Dilandau, leave him to me," she commanded, locking eyes with the crimson eyed general.  He faltered for a second, glancing at her and then Van, trying to make sense.  Yet his thought were interrupted by the cry of a familiar voice over the horizon that made him peel away.  

Rika smiled devilishly at Van and pulled her sword free of its sheath.  "I'm going to make you pay, Van Fanel," she said, voice dripping with hatred as she charged.  Van barely had any time to deflect Rika's sword before she attacked again.  Arched her sword and swinging downwards as Van jumped back. 

The attacks were brutal and fast leaving him barely any time to react between attacks.  She swung at his middle; Van jumped to the side.  She charged and swung at his neck; he rolled away.  He was only playing hard to get to stay alive and Rika knew this.  It greatly annoyed her.

Rika growled and changed her blade into energy.  "Avoiding me, Fanel?  You will pay for that mistake," she growled and then charged again, more confidence in the rage that was building.  Van jumped to the side again but not before she was able to slash his arm.  He screamed in pain as the blade touched his skin ripping it apart.  The cells were burnt as the metal and energy worked its magic to leave a huge burn mark and a rather deep cut.

Van got to his feet and pulled his sword out of its scabbard.  Rika's face contorted into a look of pure hate and lust.  "That won't help you," she said maliciously. 

With one flick of her wrist, her blade sliced through Van's sword, right at the hilt.  Van looked startled as his blade fell to the ground, then, dropping the handle of the once proud sword, went into a fighting position.  "Again, that won't help you.  I will kill you today, Van Fanel!  You will die by a Fate's hand as payment for what you did to Lord Dilandau and the Dragon Slayers!" She yelled angrily as she charged him, sword ready. 

She sliced his already damaged arm off in a single swipe.  Van looked at his bloody stump of an arm and began to scream in pain as his neurons fired in response.  "That's only a fraction of what the Dragon Slayers felt!" Rika yelled at him.  She charged again and Van stumbled backwards. 

His blood was now spilling from him useless arm like a stream.  To Rika it was absolutely beautiful.  She took off his legs next with a single swipe.  Again he screamed in pain as tears fell unbidden from his eyes.  She knew he was too busy wallowing in pain to curse her.

"Like it?  Do you like the pain, Fanel?!" She screamed as she slashed again.  This time her swing gracefully took out Van's other arm.  Van screamed again, only his scream was fading fast. Tears of pain and blood were running down his face, his own blood covered him like a second skin.  He lay in his own pool of blood looking up at Rika through darkening eyes. 

Rika smiled evilly.  "I'll make you suffer, Fanel.  This is how much pain you put Lord Dilandau in for ruining his beautiful face!  This is how much pain you put the Dragon Slayers through when you killed them!  This is the pain you're feeling for them," she hissed. 

She took her blade, unsoiled by the blood and gore, beautiful in all its might, and gave him burns across his chest.  Van could no longer fight back or scream.  Rika smiled as a pure evil plan came to her mind.  She changed her sword back and slashed Van across the chest.

Watching as his blood poured freely from his numerous wounds, Rika couldn't contain her glee.  Even if she left him now no one would be able to save him.  That thought lit up her face in a crazy grin.  She watched him for half an hour, spitting up his own blood and rolling in it, helpless and the trophy of her revenge.  "Listen to me, Fanel," she hissed at him.  

She saw his eyes slowly lift up to her face.  She grinned.  "Your executor's name is Rika Avalon.  Adore that name, for you'll take that name to your grave," Rika shouted as she raised her sword above her head.  She brought the sword down on Van's neck. 

He never got to finish what he was whispering.  His head rolled off his neck and lay in his blood.  It stared with dark eyes at its body.  Rika took this all in with lavish.  Then she began to laugh.  It was a high, crazed sounding laugh. But in it there was a note of triumph.

Rika stopped laughing long enough to bring her blade up to her mouth.  She licked the blood off it, savoring the taste.  Her enemy's own blood.  She licked the sword clean, and then began to laugh again.  She laughed for another couple minutes, and then stepped backwards. She stepped straight into a time portal, looking around one last time.  Even when she had disappeared the essence of her triumph lingered.

**Author's Note: ** Okay I know that was short but it's very hard to come up with multiple ways to kill a king without taking him away from the battle.  I hope you guys liked it though.  Last chapter is next so review and you'll get it.  Thanks!

~The Shadow That Takes Form as a Kat~

~~ShadowKat~~  
  



	12. Death of a Protector

Disclaimer:  Bob says that since it's my last chapter he'll give me a special present!  Unfortunately, the present is this paper that says I still don't own the Esca deed. 

**Author's Note:  **Last chapter people!  Wow!  It's been a great story hasn't it?   

**The Lost Protector**

**This story is dedicated to Chichirui for she is the reason for most of my inspiration and without her these stories wouldn't be half as fun!  So this one is for you my hyper active friend!  Keep the hyperness alive!**

Chapter 12: Death of a Protector 

The pain shooting through her body increased and Kat muffled a scream.  Willow was killing her, without mercy.  Her body was burning from the inside out without anything but pain and more pain to comfort her.  Her vision was darkening, however, in the middle of her pain trip, she saw Willow scream and collapse to the ground.  

But…. She tried thinking but regretted the action.  It sent more pain through her.  How could that be?  Willow was on the ground, just feet from her, not moving.  Not moving? Kat thought.  

This was confusing.  She was dying from Willow's power overload yet Willow wasn't moving so how could the power still be overflowing into her?  It was confusing her so much this wasn't right!  

She watched Willow's chest and saw that it wasn't rising or falling.  Willow was dead.  Willow… killed herself just to stop Folken… no!  I won't let her go that easily! She thought. 

Willow was her friend and she was not going to let her go.  She would not let Folken win!  Ignoring the intense pain, Kat got on her hands and knees and crawled towards Willow.  It took a while and she knew she was about to black out a couple times but still kept going.  She would not lose Willow.

Taking Willow's pale hand in her own, Kat collapsed next to her.  "I'll die… before…. you go…. Will," she said through gritted teeth.  Where were Alex and Nicole?  Where was Dilandau?  She couldn't image where they were-hadn't they seen the signal?  Pushing the thoughts from her head she concentrated on what she was going to do.

The injection of power from Willow was slowly killing her.  She only had a few minutes, at the least.  Kat closed her eyes and did her best to block the pain from her mind.  Slowly, she reached down inside her and pulled at the ancient magic that was living deep inside her.  Bringing it out, she let it flow from her and into Willow, for this was the power of life.  Instantly pain ripped through her as the two sources of energy began to flow against each other and her magic was being sucked from her.  

Kat's closed eyes flew open, unseeing, but that didn't matter.  She let out a cry of pain, misery, love, sadness and hope for the world to hear.

Dilandau and Alex were fighting near each other when they heard it; an ear-piercing scream that ripped through the air.  "That was Kat!" Alex yelled, quickly killing her attacker and starting towards the nearby hill.  Dilandau was right behind her, forgetting about the mysterious woman and Van. 

"Why didn't we see the signal?" He yelled. 

Alex didn't reply. 

When they got to the top of the hill, they saw two bodies lying on the ground.  One was Willow and the other was Kat.  "Oh no…" Alex whispered as she ran towards them.  It looked like neither was moving.  Were they too late?

Kat's frozen body held Willow's hand in her own, her eyes open and unseeing.  Fear instantly washed through both Dilandau and Alex.  Dilandau pushed past Alex and rushed forward, kneeling next to Kat.

Her body was shaking slightly, and she had a death grip on Willow's hand.  He tried to pull them apart but her couldn't-it was like iron.  He looked at her eyes and found that they weren't their normal midnight blue color.  They were pure white. 

Dilandau checked Kat's pulse and then Willow's.  "Alex, come here," he said. 

Alex, shaken from her thoughts of death of her friend, cam forth and kneeled next to him.  Her eyes widened in shock and surprise and Dilandau took her hand and had her check both pulses. Willow had no pulse, but every second one was starting to come back. Kat's pulse was getting fainter by the second.  It was like a reversal.

Just then Nicole ran up with the rest of the Dragon Slayers.  She gasped as she saw Kat and kneeled on the other side of Dilandau.  She wasn't scared, strangely, and everyone saw it on her face.  It was like she was slightly relaxed, as if she knew this was supposed to happen.  "Kat is giving her life force to Willow," Nicole breathed as if it was the Aura Borlialis. 

"Can we stop her?" Gatti asked, his voice full of worry. 

"No.  Kat has her reasons for risking her life to save Willow.  We have to respect those reasons," Nicole said, her voice determined. 

"Nicole!  You're loosing your best friend!" Alex said, stunned. 

"Kat has lost her best friend," Dilandau shot back. 

Suddenly it hit them; Willow was possessed by Folken.  Willow had killed herself to kill Folken and Kat was giving her life to bring back Willow.  It was a cycle, a cycle Kat knew.  Slowly Nicole and Alex stood up, and took steps away from Kat.

Kat was floating in darkness.  She knew she was dying, she could hear her heart getting fainter by the second.  It was like a war drum fading into the distance.  Her strength was leaving her like water slipping from her fingers.  It hurt her but she realized that really, in reality, it didn't. 

It wasn't like her strength was dying, or even slipping away into nothing, it was more like she was giving it to someone.  "Willow," she whispered into the darkness.  

She wasn't expecting an answer but she got one.  A laugh resounded through the darkness and curled its fingers around her.  "Willow is dead," it said, resounding. 

"No, she's not," Kat replied.

"How do you know?"

"I know because I can still feel Willow, alive."

"It's an old memory.  A wish of something that isn't-it's a fantasy of your death Kat!"

"No, it's not.  I'm giving my life to her directly so if she wasn't alive then I wouldn't be feeling my strength leaving me."

"You know it's all in your imagination so why indulge yourself in a fantasy?" 

"How would you know, Folken?  How would you know if what I say if true?"  Kat smiled evilly.

Suddenly the voice screamed in pain.  She knew what it meant and she smiled.  Kat watched as a black shadow of Folken appeared and then evaporated.  "Rest in peace, Folken," she whispered. 

The blackness around her suddenly changed, all element of the darkness fading into a holy white.  It happened in a few seconds but once it had finished there, in front of Kat, stood a young Willow.  She was exactly as Kat remembered her from when she last saw her, not a day older.

Kat smiled and kneeled down in front of the girl.  "Kat, why are you killing yourself?" Young Willow asked.

"To save you."

"What do you mean?"

Kat's eyes began to water.  "You're dead, Will.  I'm giving you some of my life force to keep you alive."

"Does that mean you'll die too?"

Such innocence… was I ever really like that?  "No.  If I get it right then we'll both live.  We'll both be barely alive, but alive at the least." 

Suddenly Willow smiled sadly.  "Kat, you and I both know that won't work."

"I can't loose you again, Will!" 

"You never lost me, Kat.  Sure, we lost years of friendship, but we both know that we were in each other's hearts the whole time.  We never lost each other."

"Yeah… but Will, I can't loose you!  You are my best friend!  I can't lose my best friend when I could try to save her."

"Kat I know how you feel.  We both know that I wasn't really meant to walk on Gaea.  I can't go back to Earth so this is the best way.  I wouldn't be restless; I would watch over you.  I would never leave your heart."

Kat felt tears sliding down her cheeks.  She sighed and nodded.   There was nothing she could do to make Willow agree and deep in her heart she knew her friend's words were true.  "I'll miss you, Will," she whispered as she withdrew her magic from Willow. 

Instantly the young Willow began to flicker.  "I know.  I'll miss you too," Willow replied, her voice faint.  Then the image disappeared totally.  

"Rest in peace, Will," Kat whispered as she came back to reality.

Dilandau saw Kat's eyes flicker, close, and open again.  This time her midnight blue eyes looked around.  She inhaled and exhaled easily, slowly coming back, regaining muscle control.  Nicole and Alex, upon seeing Kat was awake, ran forward and hugged her.  They were about ready to take Kat back by force if she didn't come to.

Kat hugged them back as all three were silently crying.  They all felt the death of Willow in their hearts.  As Alex and Nicole helped Kat up into a standing position Kat looked down at the body of Willow, sadness in her heart.  "I'll always be with you, watching over you.  Don't worry," Willow's voice suddenly said. 

A slight breeze picked up, and Willow's body disappeared.  All the men on the field that hadn't fallen fell unconscious to the ground.  Kat looked to the sky dawn rising.

"The spell over everyone Willow infected just disappeared.  Folken's spirit is finally dead and Gaea is safe again," Alex muttered. 

"At the cost of a best friend, who had the bravery of a loin, the heart of a Protector," Kat whispered. 

Slowly, everyone left the hill and started home.  Dilandau was carrying Kat in his arms, Alex was leaning heavily against Miguel for her ankle was hurt, and Nicole and Chest walked with their arms around each other as the other Dragon Slayers followed.  Once everyone was gone, Rika stepped out of a time portal and stood in front of the spot where Willow's body had laid. 

With a wave of her hand, a tombstone appeared.  Carefully she set the flower she was holding down on it, and then disappeared.  The flower was a red rose with silver sparkles embedded into its skin. 

The tombstone read: "Here lies the unnamed Gaea Protector.  Willow Akimo Rest In Peace." A slight wind picked up and blew through the field; all the dead bodies disappeared along with the blood.  Those who were alive disappeared, only to reappear in hospitals around Gaea.  As the wind died down, the laughing a child could be heard through the field.  It was happy laughter for Willow was finally at peace.

**The End**

**Author's Note: ** That was the last chapter!  Wow!  Thank you so much for being such awesome readers!  You guys are the greatest!  I hope you go and read the next story (which I am not revising) called, "Warrior in the Shadows".  It's way better then this one.  Anyways, give your final reviews and thank you so much for reading this!

~The Shadow That Takes Form as a Kat~

~~ShadowKat~~  
  



End file.
